La vie est un songe
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Un homme dans le coma et quelqu'un qui va tout faire pour lui tenir compagnie et l'aider à s'en sortir. très sentimental
1. Chapter 1

**Série** : One Piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ! Ils sont à leur créateur, je ne fais que les emprunter.

J'ai eu cette idée là de fiction, c'est un peu déprimant au début mais bon, c'est très sentimental donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, ils sont prévenus d'office et peuvent déjà partir ailleurs ! Je risque de mettre du temps pour l'écrire donc si les chapitres sont longs à venir c'est tout à fait normal

Sinon et bien bonne lecture à tous !

**Prologue :**

- NON!!! Au secours ! A l'aide, venez m'aider, il y a un homme à terre !

----

POV

Un hurlement lointain, presque éteint. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne ressens plus rien. Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'un hurlement, un hurlement de femme. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans l'espace, est-ce normal ? Il fait si noir ici, je ne vois rien. Pour être plus précis, plus aucun de mes sens ne réagit. Tout ce que je ressens c'est une douleur au niveau du crâne. J'aurai beau hurlé, personne ne m'entendra. Je le sais, je suis complètement seul ici. Mais ici…C'est où ?

----

Ils étaient à quai depuis deux, trois jours, le temps d'attendre que le log pose ne se recharge. Chacun s'occupait de son côté durant la journée et le soir, c'était une tradition, ils se réunissaient pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée.

Ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle mais depuis quelques temps, certaines soirées se terminaient en bagarre, en fait il y avait de plus en plus de violentes disputes entre le cuisinier du navire et le bretteur.

- Eh Marimo, continue à me chercher et tu risques de te prendre ma semelle en pleine figure.

- Essaye pour voir, on va bien rire, sourcils en vrille. Tu ne serais même pas capable de me frôler avec ta force de fille.

- Tu veux qu'on règle ça ? On va bien voir si j'ai la force d'une fille !

- Mais c'est déjà tout vu !

Pendant les crises, ils sortaient parfois pour régler leurs différents en privé. Leur fierté les empêchait de calmer le jeu. Deux tempéraments aussi explosifs pouvaient parfois entraîner des problèmes. Durant la soirée, une broutille avait fait démarrer la dispute. Ils étaient sortis quelques temps pour régler leurs différents à l'extérieur. Luffy pensant à une bagarre voulait voir.

- Super une bagarre !

- Luffy ne te mêle pas de cela, c'est une affaire entre cet imbécile et moi ! On revient, le temps que je botte les fesses de petit pois. Nami chérie, Robin adorée, attendez moi, je n'en ai que pour quelques petites secondes.

Zoro s'énervait déjà.

- Bon tu bouges ou tu te défiles ?

Les deux hommes sortirent. De leur fenêtre l'équipage pouvait voir que leur explication était musclée mais ils ne pouvaient pas entendre un traître mot. Depuis un certain temps, ils étaient vraiment trop mystérieux tous les deux. Ceux du navire se posaient pas mal de questions sur eux deux.

- Tu crois qu'ils se disent quoi ? Chopper, toi qui comprend bien le langage des animaux, tu ne saurais pas lire sur les lèvres par hasard ? Demanda la jeune rouquine.

Le renne fit signe que non.

- Je suis désolé, ils tournent le dos donc je ne peux même pas voir leurs lèvres bougées.

Nami ne se résigna pas.

- Robin !! Toi tu peux écouter leur conversation…tu ne pourrais pas les espionner un peu pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent ?

Robin sourit.

- Ils n'apprécieraient pas de se savoir écouter, surtout vu ce de quoi ils parlent.

Nami parût réjouit.

- Tu les écoute déjà c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais. Pourquoi ils se disputent cette fois ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous cachent ?

Robin finit sa tasse de café tranquillement.

- Vous le saurez bien quand ils vous en feront part. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Pendant leur conversation, Luffy en profitait pour se remplir l'estomac et volait de la nourriture à droite et à gauche sur les différentes tables mais dans le monde de la piraterie, voler les affaires des autres n'était jamais bien vu. Une bagarre se déclencha dans le restaurant.

-Luffy pour une fois, tu ne pouvais pas te tenir tranquille ? S'énerva la navigatrice.

Luffy s'amusait et se démenait parmi ses assaillants. Durant la bagarre, les deux hommes qui se disputaient dehors rentrèrent, l'un avec la mine renfrognée et l'autre triste. En voyant ce qu'ils se passaient à l'intérieur, les deux compagnons se mêlèrent à la bagarre pour récupérer leur idiot de capitaine.

Beaucoup se joignirent à la bagarre. Luffy s'en donnait à cœur joie, Zoro et Sanji prenaient part à l'agitation tandis que Frankie et Robin restaient imperturbables et les autres se cachaient pour éviter l'affrontement.

- Que quelqu'un les arrête ! S'exclama Nami.

Seulement ce soir là, un des clients du restaurant était armé. Dans la bagarre le coup partit tout seul. Personne ne sembla remarquer un jeune homme tomber à terre. Une jeune femme vit la scène comme au ralenti, elle ne put qu'y assister sans pouvoir agir. Nami hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- NON!!! Au secours ! A l'aide, venez m'aider, il y a un homme à terre !

En entendant cela, les amis du jeune homme pâlirent affreusement et dispersèrent la foule pour rejoindre Sanji qui était touché à la tête. Une mare de sang commençait à s'étendre autour du blessé. Les cheveux blonds étaient poisseux et l'homme paraissait endormi. Chopper réagit le plus vite vérifia si il respirait encore, si son cœur battait toujours et sortit le peu d'affaire médical qu'il avait sur lui. Il donna des ordres précis à ses compagnons.

- Aidez moi, il faut qu'il bouge le moins possible, il nous faudrait une civière pour le transporter mais il n'y a rien de tel ici…

Zoro était pâle comme un mort de voir Sanji dans cet état. Il ne réagissait plus au monde qui l'entourait la seule chose qu'il voyait était son compagnon allongé là, dans tout ce sang.

- Zoro aide moi !

L'appel de son nom par son capitaine eut au moins le mérite de le faire revenir à lui.

- On va prendre cette table et s'en servir comme civière. Ca ira Chopper ?

Le renne paniquait un peu mais, il faisait son possible pour garder son calme.

- Oui allongez le dessus, il faut le transporter tout de suite au bateau, chaque seconde qui passe peut lui être fatale. Si seulement on pouvait l'emmener à l'hopital…

- Tu sais bien qu'avec nos avis de recherches, personne ne viendra nous aider.

Ils sortirent du restaurant avec beaucoup de précaution. Le temps pour arriver jusqu'au bateau ne leur avait jamais sembler aussi long.

L'opération avait duré des heures et s'était passé dans des conditions plus que précaires. Heureusement pour Chopper il fut assisté par Nami et Robin qui firent leur possible pour leur ami. La majeure partie de la nuit avait servi pour l'opération. Chacun attendait en silence devant la porte à attendre des nouvelles. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un d'entre eux passait si près de la mort même si c'est le lot de tous pirates qui s'aventuraient sur la grand line.

En temps normal, Sanji serait en train de leur préparer des gâteaux pour les aider à patienter tout en ayant sa sempiternelle cigarette aux lèvres.

- Et si il…il mourrait ? Demanda Usopp.

Zoro le massacrait des yeux.

- Tais toi, ne dis pas d'âneries, Sanji s'en sortira. Il faut juste être patient.

- Mais ce n'est pas une possibilité à écarter. Répondit posément leur charpentier.

- Ce n'est pas envisageable, vous comprenez ? S'énerva le bretteur.

Finalement, trop excédé pour rester auprès de ses compagnons, Zoro partit dans sa cabine pour ne plus penser à cette maudite soirée. Il prit ses poids et se mit à faire des altères. Il en avait marre de cette tristesse et de cette inquiétude. Faire de l'exercice ferait travailler et étirer ses muscles. Il aurait enfin mal ailleurs qu'au niveau de la poitrine.

La soirée avait vraiment très mal commencé avec Sanji, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre ainsi, sans avoir eu une chance de se faire pardonner les propos tenus lors de cette soirée. La dispute avant l'incident avait été la énième depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ce soir cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces disputes, cette relation me fatigue, de toute façon tu n'en as rien à faire. Notre relation est un simulacre, cela nous servait juste à se défouler sexuellement, pas de sentiments, rien de plus que du désir et encore... Je préfère qu'on en reste là, je ne supporte plus tout ça. Cela ne m'apporte plus rien. Je suis fatigué.

Cette phrase tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Leur relation ne pouvait se terminer de cette façon. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant pour leur relation ou plutôt leur ancienne relation maintenant mais la dernière image qu'il avait de Sanji était un visage triste et résigné face à cette décision et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête comme ça entre eux.

L'inquiétude et la fatigue aidant, il finit par s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

----

_Il était sur leur ancien bateau, le going merry et regardait tout autour de lui. Ils arrivaient devant un autre navire, dessus on pouvait y lire le « baratie ». Zoro était conscient qu'il revoyait une scène de son passé. Le moment où il avait rencontré pour la première fois le coq. Il voyait l'équipage de l'époque évoluer autour de lui, il sourit en repensant à ces souvenirs. Il revoyait le fameux costume noir que son compagnon affectionnait tant. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du blond. Les dialogues, les situations, tout, il se souvenait de tout. Ce qui était tout de même surprenant vu sa mémoire._

_- Tu me manques. Dit il au Sanji de son rêve, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le verrait pas et ne le sentirait pas. Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? Je m'inquiète tellement que je me mets à rêver de toi._

_- On se connaît ? _

_Une voix facilement identifiable pour lui se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et le vit. Il était là, l'air hagard, les cheveux ébouriffés un peu comme après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il aimait les voir comme ça car cela faisait râler Sanji à tous les coups._

_-Hé ! Je t'ai demandé si on se connaissait !_

_Zoro se moqua de la personne qu'il voyait._

_- Te fous pas de moi, je sais que tu m'en veux mais ne joue pas les imbéciles, tu sais parfaitement qui je suis._

_Le blond resta un instant interdit._

_- Si tu me connais alors tu peux peu être me dire, qui je suis._

_Zoro n'appréciait pas du tout ce rêve, plus cela venait, plus le malaise s'intensifiait._

_- Sanji arrête de faire le con, ça me saoule maintenant. _

_Le garçon qu'il voyait devant lui paraissait étrange, il voulait le secouer et lui dire qu'il arrête ses blagues mais il se sentit tirer du sommeil. Tout redevenait flou._

_- Non reste ! Tout va redevenir noir sinon. Reste, je t'en prie. Dis moi au moins ton nom._

_- Imbécile tu le connais mon nom, c'est …_

_----_

- Zoro, tu vas te réveiller à la fin ? L'opération est finie ça y est.

Le garçon se réveilla avec une impression de malaise. Nami l'avait réveillé au mauvais moment mais la nouvelle le fit se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est…

Il avait du mal à finir sa phrase. Nami parût gênée.

- Je préfère que ce soit Chopper qui te l'annonce.

Ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il traversa une partie du bateau, prêt à entendre le verdict du médecin. Tout le monde était sur le pont et Chopper avait l'air grave.

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais il est toujours dans le coma. Le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête est très grave. Il se peut…Il se peut qu'il… ne se réveille jamais.

Tout le monde était en état de choc en entendant ces mots.

- Est-ce que…Nous pouvons le voir ? Hésita Luffy.

- Oui mais pas tout le monde en même temps et surtout il lui faut du calme et du silence.

Luffy acquiesça.

- J'y vais.

- Moi aussi, répondit son second.

Zoro n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Sanji avait juste besoin de repos c'était tout. Il était bien plus fort que cela. Il avait toujours été fort, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait lâché…non ?

Au bout d'un moment Zoro demanda à son capitaine de le laisser seul avec le malade. Quand le brun sortit de la pièce, le bretteur s'approcha de son ex, et remit doucement ses cheveux en place.

- Je t'en prie, tiens le coup…Avec qui je me battrai encore et qui me fera enrager aussi bien que toi? Non tu vas te réveiller, je le sais. On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça. Pas après ces mots, pas après nous être disputé une fois de plus. Pas sur une séparation aussi brutale. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Sois fort, en attendant je veillerais sur toi.

Il resta un long moment auprès du chevet de l'homme inconscient. Il le regarda de longs moments à regarder la poitrine de l'homme se lever et s'abaisser doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il était allongé là sur ce lit, blanc comme un linge, la tête bandée.

- Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, accroche toi !

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Oda.

Zoro-kun : Merci c'était une idée qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment. Mais je n'oublie toujours pas les anges ni one piece que je dois finir….(oula ! Il va falloir que je termine celles-là avant de passer aux autres idées que j'ai pour d'autres fictions…) Merci de continuer à m'encourager j'apprécie !

Par contre pour la phrase de rupture je n'ai absolument pas préciser qui l'a dite…c'est fait exprès en fait

Kitsune8 : Bah bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons nos petits pirates !! Sinon on n'écrirait pas autant de romances sur eux et les idées pour écrire dessus ce n'est pas ça qui me manque hihi !! Contente que l'idée te plaise pour l'histoire

Lolo : merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite !

**Chapitre 1**

Pov Sanji

Des images défilent devant moi, je vois des visages et des situations, mais tout me paraît flou. Je change d'endroits si rapidement. La seule image qui soit net dans mon esprit est ma rencontre avec ce jeune homme. Il a dit me connaître… Pourquoi ne je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Il avait un air doux mais si triste sur le visage. Cet homme m'intrigue. C'est étrange, au lieu de m'inquiéter pour moi, je ne m'intéresse qu'à lui. Comme si je pouvais en apprendre plus sur moi en le côtoyant. Je voudrais le revoir. Je veux connaître son nom. Cela m'énerve car je sais que je le connais. Il est partit trop vite la dernière fois, je n'ai pu entendre son nom.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sortir d'ici ? Pourquoi je reste dans cet endroit? Faites que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, sortez moi de là !

----

L'atmosphère était morose sur le navire. Chacun à tour de rôle veillait sur le malade. Zoro restait toujours près de la chambre au cas où il y aurait du changement. Il avait bougé tout son attirail d'entraînement vers l'avant du bateau pour être au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Tout le monde sur le navire préférait le laisser tranquille, chacun croyant que le bretteur s'en voulait pour les évènements de la veille. La cause de la dispute restait encore inconnue mais on pouvait facilement voir que le jeune homme s'en voulait vraiment. Chacun essayait de se remonter le moral comme ils le pouvaient mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Le malaise planait sur le bateau.

En début d'après midi le log pose fut rechargé et la décision de repartir en mer fut prise.

- Nous ne pouvons pas reprendre la mer tout de suite et si Sanji avait besoin de plus de soins ? Tout seul avec le peu d'instruments de travail et le roulis des vagues, je ne pourrais jamais opérer dans de bonnes conditions, il faut attendre le réveil de Sanji.

Zoro lui coupa la parole

- Chopper ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais aussi bien que chacun ici, nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Depuis l'affaire d'Ennie Lobby, nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part. Attendre ici cela reviendrait à nous rendre à la marine.

Le renne s'énerva.

- Pense un peu à Sanji, il n'est pas en état de voyager dans ses conditions.

Le regard de Zoro devint dur.

- Il est fort il supportera. Si Sanji pouvait parler, il serait du même avis que moi. On ne peut pas s'arrêter en cours de route pour les blessés. Il faut qu'on puisse s'enfuir si on veut pouvoir soigner nos blessés et pouvoir continuer notre route. Capitaine ?

- Zoro comment peux tu être aussi insensible ? S'indigna Nami.

- Ce n'est pas de l'indifférence, c'est avoir le sens pratique. Je ne suis pas là à pleurnicher sur le sort du cuistot et alors ? Si tout le monde flanche qui pourra tenir ce navire ? Il faut penser à tout le monde sur le bateau plutôt que de voir un cas en particulier sinon nous y resterons tous.

Luffy pesait le pour et le contre mais il était vrai que les deux partis se tenaient.

- Je suis désolé Chopper, Nami mais Zoro a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps. Levez l'ancre.

Chopper ainsi que Nami et Franky étaient indignés par les propos du second du navire. Ils savaient qu'une forte animosité s'était installée entre le Zoro et Sanji mais de là à ignorer l'état de santé de son compagnon. C'était insupportable mais comme le capitaine se rangeait de l'avis de Zoro, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Le bateau partit vers d'autres horizons. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus tendue. Beaucoup en voulait à Zoro de son comportement. Se moquait-il à ce point du sort de son compagnon ? Ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. Pourtant il avait passé un long moment auprès de son chevet quand il avait appris la nouvelle mais depuis il n'entrait plus dans la chambre. Il l'évitait même si il restait à proximité.

Ils se trompaient lourdement. Le sort de Sanji préoccupait énormément Zoro, mais comme Luffy n'avait pas toujours la tête pour commander le navire, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour prendre les décisions les plus justes pour tous. Cela lui coûtait énormément mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Le soir arrivant, tout le monde partit se coucher. Zoro en profita pour passer dans la chambre du malade. Il s'installa à ses côtés et regarda longuement l'homme allongé comme pour apprendre son visage par cœur.

- Pardonne moi, mais il est difficile de pouvoir tout concilier. Nous avons du reprendre la mer. Il faut que tu sois fort, j'ai confiance en toi, tu te réveilleras bientôt. On pourra enfin parler. Je ne voulais pas de cette rupture. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes et que tout se termine comme ça entre nous mais c'est tellement compliqué de parler avec toi. Tu compliques toujours tout, imbécile…Réveille toi vite.

L'homme s'installa contre l'un des murs pour s'endormir. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

----

_Il est à Cocoyashi. Des vieux souvenirs, Zoro sait ce qu'il s'est passé et regarde comme un spectateur les évènements qui se déroulent devant lui. Il y a beaucoup de disputes, de coup de gueule, de coups portés avec son compagnon._

_- Alors notre relation n'est basée que de çà ? _

_- En partie mais nous faisons tellement plus aussi. Répondit doucement le bretteur._

_- Comment ça ? Sommes nous ennemi ?_

_Le rêveur secoua la tête._

_- Nous faisons parti du même équipage pirate, nous sommes équipiers mais aussi des rivaux._

_- Je comprends mieux. Répondit la silhouette blonde à côté de Zoro qui regardait leur toute première dispute dans le village de Nami au sujet des formes de la rousse._

_- Nous ne nous détestons pas alors._

_Zoro hocha de la tête._

_- Non au contraire, même si par moment on pourrait le croire. Je ne me rappelais plus que c'était Usopp qui s'était interposé cette fois là._

_- Usopp ? Le garçon brun c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, t'en souviens tu ?_

_- Je crois mais il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir et que tu ne m'as toujours pas dite. _

_- Vas-y je t'écoute._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je réfléchis sur la manière dont je dois t'appeler c'est marimo. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom._

_Zoro soupira._

_- Non ça c'est le surnom que tu me donnes quand tu es en colère contre moi et comme cela arrive souvent, il est plus normal que tu m'appelle par ce surnom ridicule que par mon vrai prénom. Il n'y a que dans une seule situation que tu ne m'insultes pas._

_- Quand nous sommes en danger ?_

_- Non quand je t'embrasse._

_Le rêveur se tourna vers le blond qu'il voyait enfin clairement. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour caresser ses lèvres. Sanji parût stupéfait puis rougit violemment en se reculant._

_- Nous sommes…Nous sommes…plus que des amis?_

_Zoro secoua la tête et se remit à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. C'était étrange de se voir agir et parler._

_- Nous sommes avant tout des am…._

_----_

-Zoro ! Réveille toi c'est mon tour de garde maintenant. Tu peux aller te coucher où aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Répondit le médecin de bord.

_- Chopper ?_

Décidemment ses amis avaient le don de le couper en plein rêve. En se levant, il regarda le visage de Sanji.

- Il y a du changement ? Demanda–t-il au renne.

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement.

- Non il faut attendre son réveil ou un signe conscient de sa part. Pour le moment il n'y a aucune réaction au niveau du son de la voix. Aujourd'hui, je ferai des tests pour voir si il réagit au toucher.

Zoro restait perplexe.

- Comment peut-on savoir si il réagit ou non à quelque chose ?

- Il réagira, où plutôt son corps réagira. Vas te coucher avec les cernes que tu as-tu as du passer une nuit blanche.

- Non, pourtant j'ai dormi un long moment. Je vais plutôt prendre du café, si il y a le moindre changement n'hésite pas à me prévenir, tu sais où me trouver.

Le renne acquiesça.

- Bien voyons voir comment réagit le patient.

Le docteur était entièrement à sa tâche. Il auscultait le malade avec le plus de précautions possibles. Quand il regarda plus précisément le visage du coq. L'expression inquiète changea pour une toute autre expression.

- C'est...Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que je le dise aux autres !!!

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kitsune8 : Voila ce qui arrive à notre cuistot préféré . Ces rêves étranges ? Quels rêves étranges ? lol je rigole, j'essayerai de les expliquer plus tard dans la fiction. Il doit se passer des choses avant dans l'histoire.

Zoro-kun : Bah pourquoi tu m'accuses de méchante ? C'est pas moi qui réveille Zoro ce sont ses amis ;p . Il faut bien un peu de suspense pour l'histoire tout de même.

Olia : merci pour les encouragements ! Je suis sadique ? C'est plus drôle comme ça !! mouhahaha ! Que ne ferait-on pas pour garder les lecteurs en haleine !!

Armilia : Oui voila la suite !!!!Un chapitre tout chaud ! Un !

Sinon bonne lecture à tous et merci de me suivre dans mes délires one pieciens !!!

**Chapitre 2**

POV Sanji

- Nous sommes des am…

Allons bon, avec ça je suis bien avancé. Sommes-nous…des amants ? …des amoureux peu être? Cela me paraît étrange et pourtant cela me rend heureux et triste à la fois. Pourquoi ? Me cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Je continue de me balader dans des souvenirs… Mes souvenirs. Mais il me manque encore tellement de données. Qui suis-je réellement ? Quelle est ma relation avec cet homme ? Ce bretteur… Et comment je peux savoir ce genre de chose sur lui ?

Je voudrais le revoir. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser. Pourquoi je peux le voir, lui parler ici ? Est-il au moins réel ?

Comme pour répondre à certaines de mes questions, une série de souvenirs défilent devant moi. Les évènements ont l'air récents. Je me retrouve dans une chambre. Je suis seul. Apparemment j'ai mal dormi, les cernes sous les yeux me le prouvent. Je me vois en train de me préparer pour sortir quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je vois celui qui est moi, rembarrer la personne derrière la porte, car je sais qui est là sans même avoir besoin de la voir.

La porte s'ouvre quand même et mon cœur rate un battement. Ce jeune homme, c'est lui. Celui qui vient me tenir compagnie ici dans mes rêves. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade mais mon moi dans mes souvenirs à l'air furieux.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives, Zoro ? Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous après la fête d'hier soir.

Le bretteur s'approcha du blond sans se préoccuper de ses brimades.

- Je suis là maintenant, qu'est ce ça peut faire si on se retrouve seulement ce matin ? Hier, je suis resté avec Luffy pour éviter qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts que prévu et comme il ne voulait pas encore aller se coucher, nous sommes restés au bar.

Je me vois en train de me dégager des bras de Zoro, maintenant je me rappelle de son nom.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, j'ai attendu jusqu'à 4 heures du matin au cas où monsieur se déciderait enfin à venir me rejoindre. Maintenant je dois m'occuper des courses pour tout le monde sur le navire donc va-t-en d'ici si tu n'as plus rien faire.

Je regarde cet homme s'approcher de celui qui est moi dans mes souvenirs, sans faire fi de ses menaces et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est étrange. Cette situation est étrange. Je me vois en train d'essayer de me dégager mais il me tient contre lui. Finalement cette personne qui me représente, cède et se laisse aller dans ses bras. Je me souviens maintenant, j'aime ses baisers tendres et violents à la fois. Je ne m'étonne plus de me voir céder à ses caprices. Je me rappelle à quel point j'aimais être dans ses bras et à quel point il profitait de cette faiblesse. Je me souviens… Je l'aime. Oh mon dieu, j'aime un homme ! J'aime cet homme !

Il m'entraîne sur le lit. Je n'ai pas l'air de broncher, petit à petit, je réponds à cette étreinte et elle devient passionnée. Les vêtements sont jetés pêle-mêle dans la chambre. C'est tellement étrange de se voir faire faire l'amour, mais en même temps c'est excitant. L'étreinte ne dure pas longtemps mais les gémissements et les murmures montrent bien que Zoro aime ça et que j'aime ça moi aussi.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette scène, d'un autre côté cela ne devrait pas me choquer, vu que je l'ai vécu moi-même.

Les deux hommes sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre après l'acte. Le moment pourrait être romantique si je n'avais pas cet air triste. Pourquoi suis-je triste ? Je ne devrais pas l'être, pas après avoir fait l'amour. Tout à coup je comprends. Zoro se lève et sort du lit sans se retourner. Mon moi sur le lit ne dis rien, il le laisse faire. Le bretteur se rhabille en me tournant le dos tandis je me vois prendre une cigarette pour me détendre un peu.

Ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, je m'en rappelle, c'est à quel point je le détestais d'être aussi égoïste. Après avoir fini de se rhabiller, il se tourne enfin vers moi.

- On se revoit ce soir, avec les autres on doit se retrouver au restaurant en face du port. Je te laisse faire tes courses comme tu le voulais, c'était vraiment bien.

Je vois Zoro s'en aller sans un baiser ni sans un regard. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je me sentais mal. Il n'a jamais été un grand romantique et je n'attendais pas de sa part une grande déclaration enflammée. Cette nuit-là, je voulais juste dormir à ses côtés, pas forcément avoir du sexe mais avoir un geste tendre de la part de mon amant. Tout ce dont j'avais eu droit c'était une partie de jambe en l'air le matin en vitesse pour que monsieur puisse bien commencer la journée.

Après qu'il ait franchi la porte, je me sentais minable. Même maintenant que les images deviennent floues, je me sens minable. Alors c'est ça ma vie ? Je suis recherché car je suis pirate. Je suis cuisinier sur le navire, je poursuis des rêves qui ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir être réalisés et je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne tient à moi que quand sa queue le démange.

Les images sont vraiment floues…Non ce n'est pas ça. Ce sont des larmes qui brouillent ma vue. Alors c'est vraiment ça ma vie ? Etre pirate, travailler en tant que cuisinier et amoureux d'un homme qui ne m'aime pas ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un m'attend réellement de l'autre côté ? Que quelqu'un m'aide, je ne sais plus si je veux vraiment continuer à vivre ainsi.

------------

Le docteur était stupéfait de voir que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du patient. C'était avant tout, une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'il réagissait, que certaines fonctions de son corps n'étaient pas défaillantes. Le sourire du docteur s'élargit. Oui il y avait de grandes chances pour que leur compagnon se réveille bientôt. La volonté de vivre de Sanji devait être assez forte pour passer tout cela !

Chopper remit correctement les draps et couvertures sur le corps de son patient et se dirigea vers la timonerie.

- Alors Chopper, comment va-t-il ? Demanda Nami.

Tout le monde dans la cabine se tourna vers le renne. Celui-ci leur sourit confiant.

- Il y a une grande chance pour qu'il se réveille bientôt. Tout à l'heure en faisant des tests, il s'est mit à réagir.

Tout le monde parût soulagé.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'est mit à pleurer tout à coup. Je ne me l'explique pas. Je ne lui faisais pourtant pas mal.

-Il pleurait ? S'interrogea Franky. C'est étrange, ce n'est pas le genre de Sanji, ce genre de chose. Bah au moins ça prouve que c'est un mec sensible.

- Au moins certains d'entre nous, le sont. D'autres par contre devraient peu être prendre exemple. Répondit sarcastiquement Nami en fixant Zoro.

La décision de partir en mer avec un compagnon dans le coma, restait encore en travers de la gorge de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme incriminé regarda la navigatrice intensément.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que tu es quelqu'un de totalement insensible au monde et aux personnes qui l'entourent voila ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle pas intimidée pour un sou. Tout le monde est passé par de dures épreuves, chacun a été touché par une situation, des proches, voir même, tout le monde s'est libéré au moins une fois et a pleuré sauf toi, tu es le seul même lorsque nous avons dû abandonner le vogue Merry. Tu nous parles toujours de force, d'honneur mais en fait tu te caches derrière ces beaux principes pleins de morales pour ne jamais t'attacher à personne.

Tout le monde écoutait la tirade de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua sèchement le second du capitaine.

- Tu restes toujours en retrait par rapport à nous. Tu crois peu être pouvoir t'en sortir seul en jouant les solitaires ? Tu te trompes. Sanji ne méritait pas le peu de considération que tu as eu à son égard.

- C'est justement parce que je pensais à lui que j'ai tellement insisté pour qu'on reprenne la mer ! Cria le bretteur. Avec le scandale que cela avait du faire dans le restaurant, crois-tu que la marine n'aurait pas mis son nez dans toute cette affaire ? Si ils nous avaient arrêtés ? Ou pire si on avait dû abandonné Sanji, tu penses réellement qu'ils lui auraient donné la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant ? Tu crois réellement qu'ils l'auraient sauvé et soigné ?

Nami se retrouvait scotché par les arguments de son ami.

- Pourtant tu lui en voulais après votre dispute au restaurant, ne dis pas le contraire, nous vous avons vu.

- Comment veux-tu ne pas en vouloir à ton amant quand il t'annonce qu'il te quitte ? Bien sûr que je lui en voulais.

Les paroles étaient sorties tout naturellement de sa bouche sans vraiment avoir réfléchit aux conséquences. Ce ne fût qu'après avoir fini sa tirade qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- A..Amant ? Mais alors ce veux dire que…

Zoro pesta.

- Nous étions ensemble ça vous va ?

Nami ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mais nous l'aurions vu...Nous l'aurions su. Depuis combien de temps étiez–vous…

Zoro sourit tristement.

- Comme quoi tu n'es pas aussi observatrice que ça. Cela fait trois mois, si nous avons préféré rien dire c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas être jugé et surtout Sanji ne voulait pas choquer ses « princesses ». Ajouta-il cyniquement.

Luffy regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

- Whow ! Ca c'est une nouvelle ! C'est pour ça que tu t'éclipsais de temps en temps. Moi je suis content pour vous deux.

Zoro était reconnaissant envers son capitaine. En regardant de plus près il pouvait voir que chacun le prenait bien, aucun visage de dégoût ne lui faisait face. Des visages étonnés, choqués mais pas dégoûtés. Intérieurement cela le faisait rire de voir la tête de Nami. Au moins maintenant elle savait que son chevalier servant préférait largement les hommes.

- Euh, Zoro, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…Je...Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fais. S'excusa la rouquine.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Si vous avez fini, je sors prendre l'air.

Zoro se leva et sortit sur le pont. C'était l'heure de faire sa séance hebdomadaire pour son entraînement. Aujourd'hui, il se consacrerait entièrement à la maîtrise de soi…Quoique finalement, après ce qui s'était passé, il se défoulerait bien un peu avec son kitetsu.

Il irait voir Sanji dans sa chambre plus tard. Plus personne ne le dérangerait, maintenant qu'ils savaient. La seule chose qu'il regrettait dans ce coming out, c'était qu'il ait dû le faire seul et après sa rupture avec son amant.

Durant son entraînement, tout le petit monde sur le navire vaquait à ses occupations, plus d'une fois il eut droit à des regards curieux de la part d'Usopp ou de Chopper. Ils paraissaient un peu gênés, la nouvelle avait dû les secouer plus qu'il ne l'aurait crût. Quelle importance, ils s'y feraient. Midi arriva vite, et chacun regretta l'absence du cuistot ainsi que de ses bons petits plats.

Après le repas, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Zoro en profita pour aller voir Sanji. Il s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit. Il se souvenait des paroles de Chopper. Les personnes dans le coma pouvaient réagir à certains sens. Pourquoi ne lui parlerait-il pas ? Peu être qu'il l'entendrait ?

- Salut, je suis passé te voir. Nami t'a remplacé derrière les fourneaux. Elle aussi s'inquiète à sa façon. Chopper à dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que tu sortes bientôt du coma. Tout ne dépend plus que de toi. Accroche-toi, reviens nous. Tu nous manques…Tu me manques. Sais-tu à quel point c'est frustrant de te voir dans un lit sans pouvoir te toucher ?

Zoro s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de son ancien amant.

- J'ai fait notre coming out. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas car ta « Nami-chérie » n'allait pas tenir le choc mais finalement ça s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, ils l'ont plutôt bien prit. Si tu pouvais parler et bouger, je sais que tu m'aurais copieusement engueulé et frappé mais je crois sincèrement que c'est mieux ainsi même si…nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Zoro prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond et s'endormit pour faire sa traditionnelle sieste d'après repas.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : Je m'inspire de la série One piece et aucun des personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartient.

Kitsune8 : oula !!! Tu en demandes beaucoup dis donc Vais-je réussir à satisfaire la demande de mademoiselle ? On va bien voir lol, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire

Zoro-kun :lol tu n'as pas de chance, plus ça vient plus je suis lente pour écrire enfin bref, en voici tout chaud, tout neuf ! Bonne lecture.

Yume-chan : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour ce petit couple trop mignon...Quand ils ne se tapent pas dessus…lol

Sinon bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4

_-Tu es revenu ? Pourquoi ?_

_Le rêveur fut surpris de cet accueil. Il était sur un rocher. Un très haut rocher et à sa droite, au loin il put apercevoir un petit garçon blond rachitique et de l'autre côté un homme qui n'avait pas l'air plus en forme. A ses côtés, se trouvait le jeune homme qu'il attendait de revoir à chaque fois dans ses rêves._

_- Je n'ai plus le droit de rêver maintenant ? Où sommes-nous ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit._

_Sanji avait son air qui lui annonçait qu'une dispute n'allait plus tarder à éclater. Puis il soupira en lui tournant le dos._

_- C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas cette situation. C'est un souvenir de mon passé. C'est à cause de çà que je suis devenu ce que je suis maintenant._

_- Tu avais vaguement fais allusion de ton passé quand nous étions ensemble. Tu me racontes ?_

_- Et depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ?_

_Zoro commença à prendre la mouche._

_- Tu ne vas pas commencer à me prendre la tête même dans mes rêves ? Tu ne fais vraiment jamais de trêves !_

_Le jeune cuistot parût surpris mais finalement il se calma._

_- J'ai failli mourir sur ce rocher, Zeff aussi._

_Zoro l'écoutait. Le regard de son interlocuteur paraissait dans le vague. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le trouver beau malgré son foutu caractère._

_- Zeff avait attaqué le bateau sur lequel j'étais apprenti mais je ne m'étais pas laisser faire. Cela à du plaire à ce vieux schnock. Quoiqu'il en soit, lors de l'attaque de mon bateau…, la mer était déchaînée. Je suis passé par-dessus bord et Zeff est venu à mon secours. C'est par ma faute qu'il a perdu sa jambe. Quand, nous nous sommes réveillés, nous étions ici sur ce rocher. Comme tu peux le voir, la hauteur empêchait toute tentative d'évasion où de pêche._

_- Comment vous en êtes vous sortis ?_

_- Nous avons passé deux mois ici à attendre des secours, l'eau de pluie était bien utile pour tenir et il a fallu nous rationner pour que cela tienne le plus longtemps possible. Finalement au bout de deux mois, un bateau est venu à notre secours. Nous étions épuisés mais en vie. C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avons eu le rêve de pouvoir nourrir toutes personnes affamées qui frapperaient à notre porte. La mer est cruelle et nous savions ce que cela pouvait bien dire que de mourir de faim. _

_- C'est pour cela que vous avez ouvert le Baratie. Malgré le succès de ton restaurant, tu ne t'es jamais éloigné de cet objectif. Tu es un homme d'honneur, j'apprécie cette qualité chez toi._

_Ce compliment apparemment toucha beaucoup le blond. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres._

_- C'est bien être la première fois que tu me fais un compliment…Serais-tu malade ?_

_Zoro s'approcha par derrière du blond et le prit dans ses bras. Il plaqua fermement le dos de son compagnon contre son torse. Ses bras encerclèrent la taille du jeune homme. La respiration de Sanji s'accéléra brusquement comme si il manquait d'air mais il se laissa faire. Zoro sourit devant l'attitude de son ami._

_- C'est ce que je pense. Dit-il en déposant une série de petits baisers sur l'épaule du cuistot. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de compliments, je ne dis que la vérité._

_Après un temps d'hésitation, le blond pencha la tête sur le côté pour faciliter Zoro dans ses gestes. Le bretteur adorait voir l'effet qu'il faisait sur son compagnon. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser doucement le ventre ferme puis le torse de Sanji. Il connaissait son corps ainsi que ses réactions par cœur. Cela le fascinait toujours autant. Il le désirait et le fait de n'avoir pu le toucher depuis un moment, n'attisait qu'un peu plus son désir pour le blond. Il lui prit gentiment la tête pour la tourner vers lui et l'embrassa doucement._

_Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés de cette manière? Depuis quand leur relation avait-elle prit l'eau ? Depuis quand ne s'étaient-ils pas montré leur affection que lors de réconciliations sur l'oreiller ?_

_Maintenant c'était clair dans son esprit. Il ne le laisserait plus lui échapper._

_-----------_

Zoro se réveilla aux côtés de son amant. Ce rêve était vraiment agréable. D'ailleurs depuis l'accident, il faisait toujours le même type de rêves… Cela était agréable et en même temps dérangeant. Zoro se releva et secoua la tête. Cela devait être son esprit qui devait être obnubilé par les récents évènements. Il se releva et décida de sortir de la chambre. Il avait besoin d'un encas et de quelque chose pour le tenir éveillé.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il tomba sur Chopper qui faisait souvent ses petites expériences chimiques en tenant compagnie à Sanji mais maintenant que le cuisinier n'était plus là, l'ambiance était des plus calmes. En le voyant arriver, Chopper lui fit un sourire crispé. Zoro ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et prit dans la réserve une bonne bouteille de saké.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de changements ?

Zoro but une gorgée et reposa la bouteille.

- Non, il dort toujours.

Le second du navire attendit en regardant le renne. Apparemment, il désirait lui parler de quelque chose mais connaissant le médecin, il lui faudrait du temps et un peu de confiance en lui avant de se lancer.

- Je voulais te dire…que…et bien…Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois…enfin homosexuel…

Le médecin devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde qu'il parlait. Zoro ne répondit rien.

- Cela ne me dérange pas et aussi je respecte vos choix…Mais…

- Mais ?

Chopper prit son courage à deux mains et parla à toute vitesse.

- Et bien voila, je n'ai jamais vraiment approcher de couples ou de personnes amoureuses. J'aimerai …J'aimerai bien te poser quelques questions.

Zoro regarda le renne en soupirant. C'était normal quand on y pensait. Chopper devait arriver vers ses quinze ans. L'amour, le sexe et les relations sont des sujets encore flous pour lui. A son age, il est normal de se poser ce genre de questions mais était-il la personne la mieux placée pour parler de tout cela ? Ses bouquins de médecine ne pouvaient pas lui apprendre un peu ? Pourquoi Sanji n'était pas là quand on avait besoin de lui ?

- Pourquoi pas…Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Et bien, Sanji avait déjà répondu à certaines de mes questions mais…J'ai encore tellement de choses à demander et maintenant qu'il est …

Chopper ne savait pas trop finir sa phrase.

- Oui je sais et donc …

Le renne se mit à sourire et s'installa à côté de son ami. Il était plus rassuré maintenant qu'il savait que Zoro ne l'enverrait pas sur les roses.

- Et bien, en fait, j'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait d'être amoureux…Qu'est ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas là ?

Zoro se retrouva bien embarrassé. Il reprit une gorgée de saké pour se donner du courage.

- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer… Cela dépend des personnes… Ce n'est pas évident à dire...

Chopper était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- C'est une attirance pour quelqu'un. C'est un désir, vouloir être proche de la personne aimée. Le désir de voir l'autre, de savoir qu'il va bien.

- Cela ressemble à l'amitié.

- C'est plus fort encore que l'amitié. Ton amitié, tu peux le donner à plusieurs personnes à la fois. Tu apprécies leur présence et tu t'amuses avec eux. Là, c'est plus exclusif. On aime qu'une seule personne. On veut son bien être, ne pas lui faire du mal, le rendre heureux. L'autre prend une place à part. On ne pense plus qu'à lui. On veut être tout le temps à ses côtés, le protéger. Quand l'autre est triste, on est triste aussi, quand il est heureux, on l'est également. On a aussi envie que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

- C'était comme ça entre toi et Sanji ? Demanda le médecin, enthousiaste.

Zoro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Des images de leurs fréquentes disputes pour tout et n'importe quoi et leur rupture.

- Non pas vraiment. C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est d'ailleurs peu être pour cela que nous ne formons plus un couple maintenant. Je crois qu'on se rendait malheureux mutuellement. Nous n'étions peu être pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Mais vous étiez amoureux non ?

- …Je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne qui soit pour répondre à tes questions.

Zoro essaya de se relever mais Chopper posa sa patte sur son bras.

- Zoro, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es si pâle. Tu es sûr de dormir assez ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Je ne fais que dormir en ce moment, je dors plus souvent que d'habitude pourtant je suis plus fatigué encore.

En tant que médecin, Chopper prit sa trousse de soin, sortit son stéthoscope et se mit à examiner le bretteur.

- Manges-tu correctement en ce moment ? Tu dors environ combien d'heures par jour ?

Zoro paraissait agacé mais se laissa faire.

- Je mange normalement et je dois dormir environ 14h par jour…

- C'est de trop. Peu être fais-tu une réaction face au choc que tu as reçu en voyant Sanji dans le coma.

- C'est possible ça ?

Le médecin acquiesça.

- Certains peuvent subir des traumatismes importants cela peut parfois entraîner des conséquences sans que ces dernières soient visibles de suite. Le fait que tu dormes autant et le coma de Sanji sont peu être lié…Peu être tu dors autant car tu culpabilises de voir Sanji dans cet état.

- Mais je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Chopper parla avec un peu plus de tact.

- Peu être oui mais avec l'inconscient humain... Nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémices de son étude. Nous sommes encore loin de comprendre son fonctionnement. Nous ne connaissons pas bien le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain. Tiens prend ces pilules le soir avant de t'endormir. Cela t'aidera à passer une nuit correcte de sommeil sans te nuire la journée.

Chopper lui tendit une boite de comprimés qu'il prit peu emballé.

- Des somnifères ?

-Oui pour commencer, si cela ne s'arrange pas, viens me voir, j'essayerai de te trouver autre chose.

Le bretteur le remercia.

- Tu as d'autres questions ou pour le moment je t'ai assez aidé ?

Le jeune renne lui sourit.

- Pour le moment je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Si je veux vraiment avoir plus d'informations je te ferais signe. En attendant, repos ! C'est un ordre de ton médecin.

Zoro lui sourit.

-Très bien merci docteur Chopper.

Comme à son habitude, le renne se mit à danser sur place, un sourire trahissant ses véritables pensées.

- La ferme ! Je ne marche pas aux compliments !

Zoro sortit de la cuisine, le teint pâle mais le sourire aux lèvres. Demain serait-il plus en forme que ces derniers jours ? Il l'espérait…Mais allait-il encore continuer à avoir ses rêves étranges avec ses médicaments ?

- Bah, je verrai bien ce soir.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination à moi mais celui d'Oda Eichiiro

Je ne suis pas très contente de moi, ça ne fait pas très avancer l'histoire… Mais bon j'ai été vraiment longue à le poster donc je le laisserai ainsi en espérant pouvoir faire mieux plus tard

Cocolaura : désolée, Sanji restera encore un moment dans le coma, mais il va se passer pas mal de choses encore …d'ailleurs il va peut être falloir que je fasse un plan pour voir en combien de chapitres je vais faire cette histoire… Mouais c'est à réfléchir…

Zoro-kun : Voila la suite ! Dans ce chapitre, on ne verra pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans les rêves…ça sera…plus suggéré , je n'en dis pas plus ! lol

Kitsune8 : Les deux amoureux sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, deux vrais têtes de cochons mais on les aime quand même. Remarque dans l'équipage, je les adore tous …malgré mon petit faible pour Chopper quand même !

Olia : il ne se réveille pas tout de suite le Sanji…Mais peut être que si une gentille fille lui demande, peut être qu'il voudra bien se réveiller !

Armilia : Merci pour tes encouragements, Chopper il a un côté petit frère curieux de tout donc j'essaye de faire ressortir un maximum cette facette là .

Chapitre 4

POV Sanji

Il m'a embrassé et je me suis laissé faire. J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne faut pas que cette situation continue dans ce sens et pourtant… Pourtant quand il me sert contre lui et qu'il m'embrasse ainsi, je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Qu'est ce que ça peut m'énerver, j'aimerai pouvoir lui botter les fesses à cet imbécile pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu et il me faudrait aussi un bon coup de pied pour me faire entrer dans la caboche que c'est trop dangereux comme situation mais c'est tellement tentant de céder.

Pour l'instant je reste encore coincé ici entre deux souvenirs, je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ici. Cela paraît court et si long à la fois. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes souvenirs même si j'en ai la plupart. Finalement mes souvenirs me rassurent sur ce que je suis, sur qui je suis. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir vivre ainsi. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'une meilleure vie. Pirate ça à du bon.

Aïe, ma tête me relance, depuis que je suis ici ma tête me fait souffrir du côté droit. Ce mal de crâne, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Cette douleur est insidieuse, je la sens qui me relance de temps en temps enfin surtout quand l'autre marimo n'est pas dans les parages comme si il pouvait me retirer cette migraine… J'aimerai qu'il soit là… Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu… Où est-il ? Et ce maudit mal de tête qui n'en finit pas…

------------------

Zoro dormait dans la chambre du malade. Il avait prit l'habitude de passer la nuit près du blond. Les trois épées posées contre le montant du lit, les bottes aux pieds du lit. Le réveil fut rude pour le bretteur. Les cachets que Chopper lui avait donné, auraient pu assommer un cheval donc un Zoro fatigué ne se débattait même pas avec le sommeil.

Il se leva difficilement du lit avec une étrange sensation de malaise et de fatigue. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se laver. Peut être qu'une bonne douche froide le réveillerait complètement. Comme s'était souvent le dernier à se lever, tout le monde avait le temps de passer d'abord. Il n'avait pas à faire la queue pour obtenir le droit d'y aller.

Il s'approcha du miroir en face du lavabo et se rendit compte que son teint était moins pâle que la veille. Au moins, il ferait moins peur à voir comme ça même si il gardait toujours ses poches sous les yeux. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau froide sur sa peau, le fit frissonner, enlevant les dernières sensations de fatigue. Mais malgré la douche, la sensation de malaise ne voulait pas s'en aller. Quelque chose clochait.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, ses rêves de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire par flash. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Sanji. Dans le fond ce n'était pas grave mais il y avait une sensation de manque. Il ne lui parlait plus, ni ne voyait ses yeux bleus que ce soit dans la réalité où dans ses songes.

C'était peu être idiot mais dans ses rêves, il n'y avait pas de disputes, il n'y avait plus de coma et encore moins de rupture. Dans ses rêves, cette relation n'était plus compliquée. Ils pouvaient parler sans se taper dessus, lui montrer son affection sans que son compagnon ne soit en colère contre lui.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il tomba sur Chopper qui revenait de sa visite hebdomadaire chez son patient.

- Bonjour Zoro, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Tes médocs m'ont fait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil aujourd'hui ça va mieux.

- Il faut encore te reposer un peu avant de reprendre tes activités habituelles.

Zoro n'écoutait que d'une oreille le médecin. Il faisait tous les jours ses exercices pour se tenir en forme, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire une entorse à son entraînement mais le dire ouvertement devant le renne allait encore entraîner des problèmes.

Il sortit sur le pont pour prendre un peu l'air. Rester toujours dans cette chambre était tout simplement déprimant et malsain. Sanji ne se réveillait toujours pas mais il n'allait pas détruire sa santé. Il trouva Luffy et Usopp en train de pêcher. C'était leur passe temps favori sur le bateau. Depuis qu'il y avait un aquarium sur le bateau, les deux zigotos s'amusaient à pêcher tout et n'importe quoi pour voir l'effet que ça ferait dedans.

- Oh ! Zoro viens voir par ici !

Le bretteur s'approcha pour voir la prise de son capitaine quand il bloqua en la voyant.

- Lâche ça tout de suite ça ne rentrera pas dans l'aquarium.

Au bout de la ligne se tenait un des monstres marins qui peuplait la mer.

- Tu crois ? On peut toujours essayer. Bien cuisiner ça peut être très bon.

- Ne discute pas !

De mauvaise grâce Usop et Luffy laissèrent le monstre marin qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à l'équipage.Malgré tout cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver un semblant de vie normal et les pitreries de Luffy était comme une manie routinière qui permettait de faire un retour à la normal. C'était quelque chose de réconfortant même si parfois c'était effrayant. Zoro soupira et les laissa à leurs bêtises, il avait mieux à faire. Il prit ses barres en fonte et les chargea lourdement. La série d'altères pouvait commencer.

La matinée fut animée. L'état de Sanji était stable et durant ses exercices quotidiens, le bretteur remarqua qu'à tour de rôle chaque membre de l'équipage allait rendre visite au cuistot.

De là ou il était, il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre ce que faisait chacun pour tenir compagnie au blond. Robin restait assise sur la chaise et lisait tranquillement. Elle ne changeait jamais ses habitudes ni son attitude, toujours calme et sûre d'elle-même. C'était peut être la seule personne un tant soit peu normale avec lui sur ce navire.

Usopp montrait ses nouveaux gadgets et expliquait leur fonctionnement. Zoro doutait que Sanji ne se soit jamais interressé aux dernières balles explosives d'Usopp, c'était quand même touchant de le voir agir ainsi. Luffy, lui faisait le plus de grimaces possibles au cas où cela ferait réagir Sanji. Son cuisinier lui manquait. Nami avait beau faire de son mieux en cuisine, cela ne remplaçait pas les bons petits plats que préparait Sanji.

Chopper l'examinait tous les jours aux mêmes heures et lui faisait également sa toilette sommaire. Franky parlait et prenait la pose aussi parfois. Ce qui intriguait à chaque fois Zoro. Il lui parlait ou il montait une chorégraphie ? Mystère.

Nami était celle qui venait le voir le moins souvent mais depuis la révélation de Zoro, elle avait un peu changé. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait voir l'homme dans le coma depuis sa dispute avec le bretteur. D'après ce que Zoro pouvait voir, elle lisait les dernières nouvelles dans le journal.

Elle devait lui parler de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Zoro savait que Sanji aimait bien entendre Nami lire le journal pendant qu'il épluchait les légumes. Remarque, il avait toujours tout adoré quand il s'agissait de la rouquine mais en avait-il été réellement amoureux ? Sa propre relation avec Sanji était partie de cette question à la base.

Tout à sa réflexion, Zoro ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait arrêté de porter des poids et finalement, il s'endormit en regardant au travers de la fenêtre, Nami et l'amas de couverture qui couvrait son amant.

--------------

_Dans une taverne, Sanji essayait en vain de séduire la navigatrice tandis que les autres membres faisaient la fête. Zoro faisait le concours du plus gros buveur de bières tandis que les autres chantaient et dansaient._

_- Tu te rappelles de cette fois là ?_

_- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier…C'est ce soir là que nous nous sommes mis ensemble._

_La scène se déroulait devant les deux voyeurs._

_ Sanji était dépité et malheureux de s'être pris un énième refus par la jeune femme et s'installa à la même table que Zoro._

_- Tu m'as fait boire plus que de raison ce soir là._

_- Tu n'as pas dit non à ce que je sache._

_La bière coulait à flot dans le souvenir et Sanji était en train de raconter ses peines de cœur à son compagnon._

_Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres du dormeur._

_- Tu n'as jamais su tenir longtemps l'alcool._

_- Ce soir là, j'étais vraiment déçu de m'être fait renvoyer une fois de plus par Nami. Je voulais vraiment être le petit ami qu'elle aurait aimé._

_Le sourire s'effaça du visage du bretteur qui regardait la scène._

_C'était le moment où Zoro dans le rêve avait profité du peu de conscience du blond pour l'embrasser. Il se souvint que ce baiser était teinté d'alcool._

_- Désolé d'avoir contrarié tes projets._

_- Non, au contraire. Nous étions peut-être bourrés mais j'aurai très bien pu refusé ce qui s'est passé ensuite dans la chambre. Répondit le cuistot qui s'était approché du rêveur. _

_La scène changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre. Sanji caressa doucement le bras du dormeur pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier le regarda intensément. Le blond sourit en voyant qu'il avait toute son attention. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Leurs doubles, leurs souvenirs, tout ce qui comptait c'était le désir dans leur regard. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient quand l'autre avait envie de plus que de regards ou de paroles et ce moment était propice à cela…_

_Des gestes qu'ils ne s'étaient plus donnés depuis longtemps furent retrouvés entre les deux amants._

_-------------_

Dans l'infirmerie, Nami se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se tenait près de Sanji et le regardait dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser sans cesse la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Zoro. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, s'imaginer Sanji avec l'autre imbécile, lui faisait une drôle de sensation.

Comment cela avait pu se produire ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais changé son attitude envers elle. Toujours là pour elle, à lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été injuste avec le blond mais de là à finir avec Zoro ! L'avait-elle vraiment dégoûté du sexe opposé par son attitude distante et hautaine ?

Il ne pouvait pas être de l'autre bord depuis tout ce temps, pas après lui avoir demandé si souvent d'être son petit ami. Sa déception l'avait entraîné vers les bras d'un homme. C'était dur à avaler, c'était comme remettre en cause sa féminité et ses atouts. C'était comme lui crier à la face qu'il valait mieux être homo que de sortir avec elle.

Elle replaça une mèche blonde qui glissait lentement sur le visage de Sanji. Puis mû par une impulsion, elle dégagea le visage du cuistot pour regarder de plus prêt le visage du jeune homme. Finalement, il n'était pas si mal. Des traits assez fins, depuis le début de la croisière, il commençait à prendre une carrure plus masculine, sa mâchoire carrée se dessinait de plus en plus. Peut être que cela avait été une erreur de le repousser si longtemps…

En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que la respiration du jeune homme s'était accélérée. Ses joues avaient pris une couleur rose assez prononcée. Nami en voyant cela réagit tout de suite. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, Sanji avait certainement dû attraper quelque chose…à force de rester là allongé, il était normal que le fait de reprendre la mer affaiblisse plus encore le blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir de la température quand elle posa la paume de sa main sur le front.

Elle prit un linge imbibé d'eau et le posa délicatement sur le front de l'endormi. Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre gémir. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment souffrir.

- Ne t'en fais pas je reste à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que cela tombe.

Durant quelques minutes la respiration saccadée et les légers bruits se firent entendre dans la chambre. Nami allait appeler Chopper pour l'aider quand dans un dernier gémissement, il n'y eut plus de réaction. La fièvre, tous les symptômes disparurent brusquement. C'était arrivé aussi vite que c'était parti. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, c'était fini. Nami se rassura, il avait encore un peu chaud mais tout été revenu à la normal.

C'était elle où un sourire venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Sanji ? Peut être qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence et que cela l'avait touché… Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre pour le laisser un peu tranquille. Elle franchit la porte, fière d'avoir pu aider son ami.

--------------

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Zoro se réveilla. Des rêves comme ceux là, il pouvait en faire à chaque fois, cela lui donnerait encore plus envie de dormir. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le pont. Il rangea ses affaires de culturisme dans un coin. Il allait partir prendre un encas dans la cuisine quand il tomba sur le petit renne.

- Oh Chopper, je te rends ceci, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je n'en aurai plus besoin. Dit-il en lui tendant le flacon de somnifères qu'il avait dans sa poche.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Série :** One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Je m'inspire de la série One piece, réaliser par Eichiiro Oda pour mon histoire.

Zoro-kun: voici la suite, désolée je n'ai toujours pas mis beaucoup de songes mais l'histoire avance !

Yu-chan : Meric pour le compliment je fais du mieux que je peux, mais bon, ca manque quand même cruellement d'humour…mais bon dans cette fic je le fais aussi un peu exprès !

Kitsune8 : Nami n'a pas fini de faire entendre parler d'elle dans l'histoire et oui je l'aime bien même si des fois je la martyrise.

Voici la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et si vous laissiez une petite review ca plairait à l'auteur

**Chapitre 5**

POV Sanji

On l'a fait…Je suis complètement idiot…ou peut-être schizophrène qui sait ? Plus je me dis qu'il faut que je m'éloigne et plus je lui saute dessus. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ? C'est un homme, un putain d'homme. C'est vrai que lorsque je suis ici, j'ai enfin la relation que je voulais avec lui mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie la réalité. Et c'est loin d'être tout ça… Est-ce que je ne le rêve pas lui aussi ? Je suis entouré de rêves et de souvenirs… Comment puis-je distinguer le vrai du faux ?

Je sens la tension montée en moi. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir m'en griller une petite. Je ne peux pas fumer ici mais je m'imagine, cette sensation un peu amère et étouffante et pourtant source de plaisir. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, besoin de la faire glisser entre mes doigts, sentir tous ces méfaits me détendre et m'apporter ses vertus ainsi que ses vices. Je suis complètement accro et j'ai besoin de ma dose.

Comme à chaque fois, une nouvelle scène se déroule devant moi, je suis dans la cuisine, mon havre de paix…Enfin quand mon capitaine ou un autre intrus ne vient pas me déranger. Je suis en train de préparer un repas un peu spécial. Oui je m'en rappelle, Nami voulait que l'on fête le fait que nous ayons touché le jackpot grâce à tout l'or trouvé à Skypiea.

Ma cuisine me manque…Pouvoir travailler différents aliments. Jongler entre le salé et le sucré, l'amerture et l'acidulé. Je me vois couper en fines rondelles, des poireaux tandis que le saumon attend à côté que je m'occupe de lui. Je peux presque ressentir la sensation de tenir ce couteau et de le faire aller à ma guise pour que ces simples aliments se transforment en délicieux plats prêts à être engloutis par une bande de vorace.

Cuisiner c'est comme s'occuper d'une femme. Il faut le faire avec douceur et doigté pour en tirer le meilleur. Une femme est ravissante que si un homme la flatte et s'occupe d'elle. La cuisine c'est la même chose, le cuisinier est là pour sublimer les sens des papilles de ceux qui attendent pour manger, grâce à sa façon de préparer tel condiment avec tel poisson ou tel viande. C'est un véritable art. Art que tout le monde apprécie sur le navire même si ils ne le reconnaissent comme tel.

Mon mal de tête me relance une fois de plus. Il s'était pourtant estompé quelques temps. A chaque fois, il me revient plus violent, plus insistant. Ma tempe me brûle pour un peu je pourrais sentir une veine palpiter. Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici, je n'en peux plus. Je veux revenir, je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas rester indéfiniment ici. Je sortirai d'ici, je botterai des fesses si il le faut mais je retrouverai ma vie normale.

------------------------

- Terre en vue !

Usopp du haut du bateau vit une tâche de terre s'agrandir au loin, le doute n'était plus possible. La prochaine île était en vue. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Au moins maintenant, ils pourraient soigner un peu mieux leur pauvre cuisinier. Il descendit du mat et rejoignit le reste de son équipage. Il vit des sourires et des rires. Ils avaient entendu la bonne nouvelle. Cette escale leur permettait d'avoir un peu de répit.

Dans la chambre de Sanji, la nouvelle s'était faite entendre. Zoro sourit.

- Tu entends ça blondinet ? On va pouvoir s'occuper de toi un peu mieux.

Il caressa gentiment les cheveux de l'endormi.

- Je vais te laisser, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde pour accoster.

A peine eut-il le temps de dire cela que Luffy entrait avec fracas pour lui demander de venir les aider. L'île paraissait calme, la petite baie à l'écart du port paraissait être un endroit tranquille pour cacher leur navire. Retrouver la terre ferme après ces quelques jours en mer, cela faisait du bien. Sentir, le sable, l'herbe, la terre sous les pieds. C'était une sensation qui était aussi toujours agréable.

L'exploration de l'île permettait de faire décompresser un peu l'ambiance parmi l'équipage. Seuls Robin et Franky restèrent à bord du thousand sunny. La petite troupe partit en exploration vers le port. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Une foule se réunissait près des quais.

- Il y a du monde par ici. Constata Luffy qui était content de voir toute cette animation.

- Je suppose que ce sont les pêcheurs qui reviennent avec leurs prises. C'est là que le poisson est toujours le plus frais. Je ferai bien d'aller en chercher aussi si on veut manger quelque chose ce soir. Déclara la rouquine. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter les provisions.

- Je vais t'aider, se proposa Zoro.

Nami ne vit aucune objection à cela et ils partirent vers le port, laissant les autres s'occuper de leur côté. Les étales de poissons attiraient du monde, les deux pirates se promenaient, Nami jugeait les poissons, les négociations allaient bon train. Zoro commençait à perdre patience si il la laissait faire, ils y seraient encore le lendemain matin.

- Non, 200 berrys pour ça ? Je suis désolée, mais ça ne les vaut pas.

Avant que Nami ne puisse protester, Zoro avança les sous au pêcheur et prit la commande. La rouquine explosa.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je pouvais les avoir moins cher ! Il allait céder.

- C'est moi qui allait craquer si tu restais là à négocier.

- J'ai toujours fait cela et pour le moment cela nous a toujours bien réussi, vu les finances de l'équipage. Si tu penses qu'on a trop d'argent libre a toi de gaspiller tes propres berrys mais ne dilapide pas les sous en commun.

Zoro avançait en portant les marchandises et faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les récriminations de Nami.

- Avance un peu, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Nami s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

- Je veux bien mais si tu veux qu'on arrive plus vite au bateau, tu ferais mieux de prendre la bonne direction. Dit-elle en lui montrant l'avenue par laquelle ils étaient passés en arrivant.

Zoro resta interdit quelques instants avant de prendre la bonne direction.

- C'est dans ce genre de situation que Sanji me manque.

L'escrimeur l'entendit râler mais ne préféra pas commenter les propos de la navigatrice. Il n'était pas Sanji c'était un fait et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre, l'un tombait en extase devant un jupon, l'autre ronchonnait devant ces satanées bonnes femmes. Sanji faisait trop de manières, Lui était considéré comme quelqu'un de rustre. Il était attaché au blond et le cuistot…avait rompu avec lui.

Nami continuait à le critiquer mais l'habitude aidant, il l'ignora superbement. Ils rentrèrent les premiers au bateau. L'ambiance sur le bateau était des plus calme, Robin tenait dans la chambre de Sanji. La fenêtre était ouverte, cela ferait du bien au malade un peu d'air frais. Zoro était reconnaissant envers la brune. Il ne le disait pas mais il n'aimait pas laisser le blond sans surveillance.

Le soir tomba, tout le monde était de retour. Chacun montrait leurs trouvailles. Nami désespérait tous ces berrys gâchés inutilement pour des cochonneries. Comme à son habitude depuis l'incident, après le repas, Zoro partit veiller sur Sanji. Il le regarda longuement, au cas où il y aurait du changement. Le voir comme ça, lui faisait penser à tous ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Il savait que tout était le fruit de son imagination mais… Ces rêves lui permettaient aussi de tenir le coup. C'était idiot de se raccrocher à des rêves, il était conscient que tout cela n'était qu'un fantasme mais l'espoir… Un espoir bête qu'il puisse se réveiller et pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro avec lui.

Il n'était pas un grand romantique comme pouvait l'être son compagnon, il ne savait pas parler d'amour, pour lui c'était bête et puérile, seules les choses concrètes comptaient. Il n'aimait pas les gestes tendres et surtout en public. Pourquoi faire ? Pour s'afficher devant tout le monde ? Très peu pour lui, non merci. Il n'était l'une de ces midinettes qui avaient besoin d'être rassurées sur ses sentiments tout le temps. Les « tu m'aimes ? » à répétition c'était digne d'une collégienne amoureuse. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait et il l'avait prouvé avec des gestes à son compagnon, pour lui c'était bien suffisant pour montrer son attachement.

Mais Sanji était différent, exubérant, avec beaucoup de manières. Il aimait être entouré des plus belles choses, voir des plus belles femmes. Il clamait son amour à tout va et ses déclarations d'amour à rallonge n'en finissait pas…Enfin quand c'était dit à Nami où Robin. Lui n'avait le droit qu'aux insultes et aux engueulades.

Ils n'avaient jamais clairement définis leur relation, à quoi bon maintenant? Des fois il se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été plus simple si Sanji avait refusé ses avances. Il serait encore en train de draguer Nami et chacun aurait eu la paix. C'était même étrange qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement de se faire draguer par un homme.

D'accord, il était saoul au possible quand ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air la première fois, d'accord il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour se remettre du choc causé par cette nuit là, après avoir retrouver ses esprits et après une gueule de bois bien méritée mais c'était lui qui était revenu pour lui proposer d'être amant par la suite…

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nami entra et sourit au bretteur.

- Tu ferais bien de te reposer dans ta chambre, cela fait plusieurs nuits que tu dors ici, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Je te remplace.

Zoro fut surpris de cette marque de gentillesse, connaissant la rouquine cela cachait quelque chose… Lui demanderait-il de sous en compensation de sa nuit passé ici ? Il secoua la tête, il devenait parano à force.

- Pas besoin, je reste ici au cas où il se réveillerait.

La navigatrice parût contrariée.

- Ce n'est pas en restant vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre à ses côtés qu'il se réveillera plus vite.

- Je veux rester auprès de lui.

Le bretteur pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait.

- Pourquoi restes-tu auprès de lui comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions te remplacer. De toute façon tu l'as dit toi-même, vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Tu n'as rien à espérer. Repose toi, c'est le mieux que tu as à faire.

Zoro n'apprécia pas la réflexion mais il ne voulait pas se battre avec Nami ce soir là. Elle lui cherchait querelle depuis un moment mais il ne cèderait pas. Il se fichait un peu de savoir pourquoi Nami était tout le temps sur son dos, cela ne le concernait pas. Finalement il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre des garçons.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas s'endormir en voyant le visage du blond auprès de lui. Par contre les ronflements des trois autres comparses, eux ne lui avaient absolument pas manqué pour un sou. Il s'endormit comme à son habitude, très rapidement.

-----------------

_Les souvenirs défilaient les uns après les autres. Comme à chaque fois, Zoro retrouvait son Sanji et les souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, c'était un souvenir anodin, tout simple, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Sanji était aux fourneaux, et les autres mangeaient et rigolaient._

_Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres du dormeur._

_- Ca te manque de cuisiner?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée…Je suis un cuisinier avant tout et le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher ces ustensiles ni la nourriture… C'est tentant mais impossible._

_- C'était quand ?_

_- Lors de notre retour de Skypiea, Nami chérie souhaitait un repas digne de ce nom._

_Zoro se mit à froncer les sourcils en entendant le nom de la navigatrice. Même dans ces rêves, elle venait le pourrir._

_- Ah si c'est Nami qui l'avait demandé…_

_Sanji ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux remarques du bretteur, il était habitué._

_- Je voulais lui faire plaisir, c'est normal qu'un homme se démène pour répondre aux attentes d'une jeune femme._

_- Surtout quand on en a le béguin pas vrai ?_

_Sanji soupira. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sa migraine qui avait disparut avec l'arrivée de Zoro, revint à la charge._

_- Oui Nami est une très belle jeune femme, oui je suis attaché à elle mais c'est normal non ? Nous sommes compagnons._

_- Et que penses-tu des autres femmes près desquelles tu tournes ? Tu deviens complètement ridicule quand il y a une femme dans le coin, sourcils en vrille._

_Non mais il lui faisait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? Sanji comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il devait s'éloigner de lui. Les disputes, les cris, les bagarres. Plus ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, plus sa tête lui faisait mal, elle était prête à exploser. Il se tenait de plus en plus les tempes pour soulager sa douleur._

_- Tais toi abruti de marimo, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Je trouve les femmes attirantes et alors ? C'est bien avec toi que je suis non ?_

_Zoro resta interdit quelques secondes._

_- Non… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu as rompu avant… Avant la bagarre._

_La phrase fit ressurgir des souvenirs chez Sanji._

_Un restaurant, Zoro était en retard pour il ne savait quelle raison, une dispute qui part très rapidement entre eux, sa demande de rupture, la bagarre et le coup de feu._

_Ce fut un déclic chez Sanji, la douleur augmenta rapidement. Zoro n'eut le temps que de voir les yeux de son compagnon convulser de douleur avant de l'entendre crier. Une angoisse énorme envahit le bretteur, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, le blond disparut._

_------------------_

- SANJI !

L'escrimeur se réveilla en sueur. Une seule question lui revenait sans cesse en tête Pourquoi ce rêve ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**Série **: One piece

**Auteur **: Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ont été honteusement piqués à Eichiiro Oda.

Je crois qu'après ce chapitre, les fannes de Sanji, voudront mon scalp mais c'est pas grâve, je poste quand même

Vic-chan : Je suis sadique et j'en rajoute une louche en mettant autant de temps pour poster ;p, Non je ne suis pas sadique mais j'étais occupée donc je n'ai pas pu le poster avant ce chapitre

Zoro-kun : Voici la suit, ne pleure pas ! par contre à partir de maintenant la structure de la fiction va changer un peu , ben oui il faut bien la faire avancer un peu cette histoire

Olia : Voici la suite ! Comment ça, j'ai été longue ? Non… J'ai juste pris mon temps pour faire monter la tension, nuance ;p

Kitsune8 : Hum ta suggestion est tentante mais sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire , il faut un peu de piment dans le couple !une dispute de temps en temps ca ne fait pas de mal, on dit même que ça consolide un couple…c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils se battent s souvent

Tema-chan : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre n°6

Le rêve que Zoro venait de faire, paraissait tellement réel. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il serra les points et essaya de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se leva de son hamac. C'était un mauvais présage. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à faire confiance à son instinct. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque maintenant, il devait vérifier l'état de santé du blond. Tant pis si la rouquine devait se mettre en rogne contre lui. Sa décision était prise. Il remettait son t-shirt quand la voix de Pipo s'éleva soudain.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Venez vite sur le pont !

Les cris réveillèrent tout l'équipage qui se réunit sur le pont. Des hommes peu engageants montaient sur le bateau, les armes aux poings. L'heure n'était plus au repos mais bel et bien au combat. Ils étaient nombreux mais ils ne paraissaient pas bien forts.

- On va s'amuser un peu, fit Luffy en craquant ses doigts. Gomu gomu no bazooka !

D'un geste souple, il tendit son bras au maximum et balaya un bon nombre d'adversaires.

- C'est qui ces mecs ? D'où sortent-ils ? Lança Franky dans toute cette cohue.

Zoro qui commençait à être agacé par ces importuns, sortit deux de ses sabres et lança sa technique nintoryu. Il lui manquait toujours un sabre mais au vu des mauviettes qu'il affrontait, il n'avait même pas besoin de sa technique des trois sabres.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne serais pas étonné de savoir que ce sont des chasseurs de primes. Répondit le bretteur.

Usopp du haut de la vigie lançait avec son arme kabuto, ses projectiles. Un à un les bandits, se retrouvèrent à terre ou éjecté loin du bateau.

- Allez-y les gars, exterminez-les ! Hurla le canonnier du haut de sa planque.

Franky, lui restait un peu en arrière pour défendre Nami et la porte qui menait vers l'infirmerie.

Au bout de quelques minutes les derniers à tenir debout, s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes. La voix dégagée de tout ennemi, l'équipage se réunit sur le pont.

- Nous devons bouger de cet endroit, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nami où en est le log pose ? Demanda Luffy.

La jeune navigatrice regarda l'objet à son poignet et secoua la tête.

- Nous en avons encore pour deux voir trois jours avant qu'il ne soit complètement rechargé. Nous ne pouvons quitter l'île maintenant.

La décision fût prise d'amarrer le bateau un peu plus loin, là où ils ne seraient pas embêter.

Pendant que chacun se remettait à sa tâche, Zoro prit le jeune renne à part.

- Chopper… Je sais que je n'ai pas à t'apprendre ton métier mais…Pourrais-tu examiner Sanji ?

Chopper fût étonné par une telle requête, l'escrimeur n'intervenait jamais dans les domaines qui dépassaient sa compétence. Il allait le rassurer pour lui dire qu'à sa dernière visite tout allait bien pour le blond quand il vit dans les yeux du bretteur. Une inquiétude et une volonté qui interdisait toute réponse qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à un refus, se lisaient dans son regard.

- Très bien mais après que nous soyons à quai.

- Non maintenant, je te remplace.

Le jeune renne ne put que se plier à la volonté de Zoro. C'était étrange de la part du second du navire de paraître aussi inquiet. Il gardait souvent son calme en toute circonstance. Il y avait bien sûr des exceptions quand Sandy l'embêtait mas ce n'était jamais grave. Il était inquiet pour son petit ami et Chopper pouvait le sentir. Lors de sa discussion avec lui, Zoro avait dit qu'il ne savait pas si ils étaient amoureux mais au vu des réactions du bretteur, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier tenait profondément au coq du navire.

Le renne voulant rassuré au mieux son ami, se dirigea avec sa trousse de médecin dans la chambre du malade. Nami avait quitté depuis le début des hostilités, son poste de garde malade pour reprendre son rôle de navigatrice. A première vue, rien n'avait changé. Sanji dormait paisiblement. Le renne avec toute la précaution d'un professionnel, défie lentement les bandelettes qui couvrait la tête du blond.

Mais en examinant l'endroit de la blessure, Chopper eut un choc. Les coutures qu'il avait fait pour recoudre la plaie après l'opération de la dernière fois, avaient cédé. La plaie suintait du sang. Une forme de bosse qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant était bien là présente.

- Oh non, il fait une hémorragie. Nami ! Robin ! Venez dans la salle d'infirmerie au plus vite j'ai besoin de votre aide !

Le renne commençait à paniquer, les hurlements qu'il poussait, alertèrent les autres membres de l'équipage.

- Je dois opérer Sanji de toute urgence ! Amarrez tout de suite le bateau, Nami, Robin j'ai de nouveau besoin de vous.

Les garçons devinrent pâles en entendant cela.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Répond Chopper! S'énerva le capitaine.

- Pas maintenant Luffy, je dois faire vite.

La porte se referma sur eux, chacun était en état de choc. Zoro était au plus mal. Il avait espéré pendant quelques instants s'être trompé. Il l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces mais des fois l'espérance n'était pas suffisante. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas fait ce rêve étrange. La colère et l'inquiétude l'envahissaient.

Le médecin avait pourtant dit qu'il s'en remettrait, alors que s'était-il passé ? Il aurait dû rester avec lui, auprès de tout était de la faute de la rouquine. Après un temps à s'énerver contre son amie, il se calma un peu. Non il était injuste, elle n'y était pour rien et surtout, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, qu'il soit là à veiller dans la chambre de Sanji, où dans son propre hamac.

De voir les minutes s'égrener comme si c'était des heures, l'énervait au plus au point, le temps passait et cette fichue porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Zoro n'en pouvait plus de toute cette attente et de cette angoisse. Il se leva précipitamment et alla vers l'arrière du bateau, dans la salle de stockage pour se retrouver un peu seul. La tension monta et sans la retenir, il l'a fit explosé. Il cogna de toutes ses forces sur un pauvre baril qui traînait dans le coin qui explosa sous la violence du coup porté. Sa main saignait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il continua de frapper ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'une main bloque son bras.

En se retournant, il vit Luffy qui le retenait, l'air grave. Cela le calma un peu. Il avait passé sa fureur sur divers objets mais malgré cela, ce sentiment de colère et de frustration ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Arrête, cela ne sert à rien.

Zoro se dégagea de la prise et tourna le dos au brun.

- Peut être mais ça me fait du bien. Bon sang mais comment tout cela a bien pu dégénérer autant ?

Luffy s'assit sur une caisse et regarda autour de lui si il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'avait été jamais du genre à faire de long discours, il restait aux côtés du sabreur sans rien dire. Le bretteur cherchait à évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était qu'en restant calme qu'il pourrait vraiment faire quelque chose. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent dans la pièce sans rien se dire.

Zoro avait beau avoir besoin d'espace et de solitude, la présence du Luffy lui faisait du bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient se reposer l'un sur l'autre. Il pouvait y avoir le moindre problème, l'autre serait toujours là en soutien. C'était peut être aussi pour ça que leurs aventures duraient aussi longtemps, l'amitié entre chaque membre de l'équipage, leur présence et leur soutien, c'était ça leur lien. C'était une famille, une famille que Luffy s'était créé pour réaliser ses rêves. Alors si l'un d'entre eux devait mourir, l'histoire s'arrêterait là.

Le bretteur se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul sur les nerfs, Luffy, était aussi inquiet que lui, tout comme pouvait l'être, Chopper, Nami , Usopp et les autres. Zoro se sentit soudain moins seul, mais aussi très bête. Pas une fois depuis l'incident, il ne s'était reposé sur l'un de ces compagnons. Il avait cru lutter seul contre les évènements mais ce n'était pas le cas et la présence de Luffy ici, le lui prouvait.

Sa colère était en parti effacée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Luffy continuait de manger, tendant de temps en temps de la nourriture à son ami qui déclinait à chaque fois. La seule chose qui coupait le silence était les bruits que pouvaient faire l'estomac du brun. Soudain, un autre bruit se fit entendre plus loin, le bruit d'une porte.

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un coup et virent les filles sortirent de l'infirmerie. Une question leur brûlait les lèvres.

Nami soupira et eut un petit sourire fatigué.

- Il est sauvé, mais il a frôlé la mort. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu agir à temps, Zoro. Sans toi je crois que… Je crois qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Remercia la rouquine.

Franky la prit gentiment par les bras et l'incita à entrer dans la grande salle à manger du navire. Les filles avaient besoin de se reposer.

- Il n'est toujours pas sortit du coma et avec cet accident… Il se peut qu'il n'ait plus la moindre chance de se réveiller.

- Non c'est impossible ! S'énerva Luffy en entendant les paroles de son amie.

- Si c'est possible Luffy, répondit le renne qui venait de les rejoindre. Je suis désolé, je suis médecin, pas faiseur de miracle, le renne sanglotait.

Cela calma aussitôt le capitaine. Il savait que les conditions n'étaient pas optimales pour ce genre d'intervention et ce que Chopper avait déjà réalisé était digne d'un miracle, même si ce dernier ne le prenait pas ainsi. Robin qui était restée en retrait depuis la sortie de l'opération, prit la parole.

- Il a eut beaucoup de chance mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la façon dont Zoro pouvait savoir que quelque chose clochait. Il n'est pas médecin et encore moins un grand observateur. Comment as-tu su qu'il était en danger ?

Zoro sentit tous les regards sur lui, il n'aimait pas ça mais il n'avait pas de raison de le cacher.

- Un pressentiment rien de plus.

- Tu as un instinct terrible alors que tu ne sais même pas différencier ta gauche de ta droite ! Lança naïvement Luffy.

- Hé ! Se vexa le bretteur.

Robin paraissait en pleine réflexion, cette réponse était un peu légère pour qu'elle puisse s'en satisfaire.

- Il n 'y a rien d'autre ? Tu es bien sûr ?

Zoro grommela.

- Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? J'avais fait un drôle de rêve avant de nous faire attaquer, où je voyais cet imbécile de coq souffrir, j'ai juste voulu vérifier pour me rassurer. Ca vous va ?

Robin réfléchit un moment.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu as des visions du coq dans tes rêves ?

Zoro ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre à la question. Sa vie privée et ses rêves ne regardaient que lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Robin lui sourit.

- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. Il se peut que nous ayons droit à un cas pas très fréquent mais qui pourtant à son importance. Alors ?

Zoro grommela.

-Depuis son accident…

Robin se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle examinait les livres un à un, cherchant apparemment un indice dans l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Robin ? Demanda Luffy, piqué au vif dans sa curiosité.

- Hum peut être, rigola la brune. Zoro, as-tu parlé avec Sanji, où simplement vécu des situations de déjà vu dans tes rêves ?

Zoro regarda la brune comme si elle était un sabreur de seconde zone qui avait l'audace de le défier.

- Ca se peut, je n'ai pas la mémoire exacte de mes rêves.

Robin lui sourit.

- C'est normal, l'inverse serait étonnant. Voila, j'ai trouvé ! Il se peut que nous ayons un cas d'onirologie.

- De quoi ? Demanda le reste de l'équipage.

- L'onirologie, le pouvoir des rêves.

Tous la regardaient, incrédules.

- Je vous explique, Il est possible pendant le rêve d'expérimenter des états différents de conscience. Le plus connu d'entre eux, est sûrement le rêve lucide, Vous avez déjà dû rêver et vous rendre compte que vous rêviez ?

Certains acquiescèrent

-C'est ça le rêve lucide. Dans le monde du rêve, d'après certains chercheurs, il est possible de se détacher de son enveloppe corporelle. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons facilement parler à d'autres personnes dans leurs rêves. Et comme Sanji est dans le coma. Il est en permanence en état de sommeil. Il n'est pas impossible que tu aies pu le rejoindre dans ses rêves. Conclut-elle en regardant Zoro.

Le bretteur trouvait cette explication tarabiscotée mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, certains détails pouvaient le troubler, il préférait ne rien dire.

- Whaou, trop cool, Quand est ce que tu viens me rendre visite dans mes rêves ? Demanda son capitaine.

- Espèce d'imbécile, ce n'est pas dit que c'est possible, ce n'est qu'une supposition! S'énerva le second du navire.

Usopp prit la pose aux côtés de Chopper.

- Vous savez, pour moi ce genre d'exploit n'est pas impossible ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà été visité tes rêves Chopper !

- Einh ? C'est vrai, S'extasia le renne.

Zoro en avait marre d'entendre les autres, débiter des âneries, il les laissa dans la pièce tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre des garçons, dans son hamac. Il voulait se reposer un peu, cette matinée avait été très agitée. Rejoindre Sanji dans ses rêves, hein ? La bonne blague ! Il avait beau rêvé du blond, il savait que c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il lui manquait un point c'était tout. Il plongea doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.

---------

Dans la chambre du malade, Nami avait reprit sa place de garde malade auprès de Sanji. Elle mettait régulièrement un linge imbibé d'au sur le front lisse de l'endormi. L'apparence actuelle de son ami lui faisait bizarre à cause de l'opération, ils avaient dû raser ses beaux cheveux blonds pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas durant l'opération. Elle caressa doucement la joue du coq. Elle voulait se rattraper pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir au blond, elle avait enfin prit la bonne résolution d'être plus gentille, moins sévère avec lui. Peut être qu'il redeviendrait comme avant. Avec un peu de chance, il se retournerait de nouveau vers ses charmes, qui sait ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas une main qui bougeait ni des yeux qui avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Ce ne fût qu'en entendant un gémissement qu'elle regarda Sanji. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long des joues de la rouquine, quand celui qui était allongé dans le lit, la regarda en souriant faiblement. Ce fût avec une voix sèche et pâteuse qu'il prononça ces premiers mots.

- Ne pleure pas, Nami-chérie. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages ainsi que les lieux de la série one piece, Ils sont la création d'Oda Eichiiro.

**Coup de gueule** : Depuis quelques temps certains d'entre nous viennent écrire sur la série one piece, chose que j'apprécie et je respecte mais par pitié stop avec les mary sue et faites un simple effort de relecture pour les nombreuses fautes de français. Je ne suis pas une sainte et moi aussi j'en fais régulièrement, mais dans certains cas, une simple relecture pourrait contribuer grandement à faire diviser par deux certaines erreurs assez grossières. La section one piece est réputée pour être d'assez bonne qualité par rapport au reste du site, donc faites que cela le reste !

Tant pis si cela me vaut des coups de bâton et des récriminations mais au moins quelqu'un le dis avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

Bon j'ai un bon quota 57 de fans en pleurs, 42 en colère contre la nouvelle coupe de Sanji… Je crois que je peux encore m'améliorer dans les comptes lol

Cocolaura : Oui voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant !

Zoro-kun : Un chapitre tout chaud avec un long rêve comme tu les aimes

Vic-chan : Et oui je confirme mon statut de sadique J'aime ça embêter mon monde ;p

Tema-chan : Depuis le temps qu'on me demandait de le réveiller ce Sanji , ça y est c'est fait mais l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie

Kitsune8 : Gomen Ne prends pas mon scalp pour venger Sanji ! Voici la suite

Olia : Ca finit en queue de poisson ? mes histoires finissent comme ca ? lol mais c'est fait exprès

**Chapitre 7**

- Ne pleure pas Nami-chérie, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

La rouquine se mit à rire nerveusement et le tapa doucement au niveau de son épaule.

- Imbécile, si tu savais combien on a pu s'inquiéter pour toi. Je suis tellement contente.

Le jeune homme lui voulu tendre le bras pour lui prendre la main mais cet effort paraissait d'une grande difficulté pour lui. Bouger semblait l'épuiser. Nami l'aida en lui tendant la main.

- Tu étais inquiète pour moi ? C'est touchant.

Nami, de sa main libre, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

- Ne sois pas bête, attends je vais chercher Chopper.

Il la regarda sortir. Il grimaça un peu en sentant sa tête le lancer mais rien de bien grave. Les évènements étant épuisant pour le jeune convalescent, il se rendormit dans un sommeil réparateur.

-----------------

Nami courut rejoindre le reste de l'équipage dans la grande salle à manger.

- Il …Il est réveillé, ça y est ! Il est enfin revenu à lui.

En entendant cela, une énorme tension disparut tout à coup. Des visages souriants et rassurés lui firent face. Le jeune renne sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de la santé de son patient suivi de ses compagnons trop heureux de savoir leur ami hors de danger. En arrivant sur place, ils retrouvèrent le jeune homme endormi. Nami parût surprise.

- Je vous assure ne pas l'avoir rêver, il était là, il m'a même parlé.

Chopper la rassura.

- Je te crois mais au début il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer de ses blessures. Le corps a besoin de récupérer. Maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, il ne risque plus rien. Il est sauvé. Par contre il a besoin de repos et de calme, je vous demanderais à tous de sortir.

- Quoi ? Mais il vient à peine de sortir du coma ! On veut lui parler, il faut le réveiller de nouveau. S'insurgea Luffy.

- Dehors ! Ordonna le jeune renne.

Tout le monde fut ravi de la nouvelle.

- Ce soir on fêtera ça dignement ! Déclara Usopp. Foi de capitaine Usopp, ça va être la meilleure fête que nous ayons fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Les garçons prévoyaient déjà des pitreries qu'ils pourraient faire au soir, espérant que le cuistot pourrait être aussi de la fête. Robin souriait en les voyant aussi enthousiastes puis se tourna vers la rouquine.

- On devrait prévenir Monsieur l'escrimeur qu'il s'est enfin réveillé.

Nami sursauta en entendant cela, elle était un peu tendue et se força à sourire à Robin.

- Hein ? C'est vrai qu'il dort encore ce paresseux. Je vais aller le prévenir. Il pourrait être là quand on à quelque chose à dire tout de même.

Au-delà des paroles, c'était l'attitude de Nami qui amusait l'archéologue. Elle paraissait gênée quand il s'agissait de parler à l'escrimeur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ni ce qu'elle mijotait mais cela risquait d'entraîner des conséquences intéressantes à observer par la suite.

-----------------------

_Un jeune homme habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, une épaisse ceinture verte avec trois sabres sur le côté, se promène dans une ville. Il tourne et retourne devant les mêmes boutiques, dans les mêmes rues depuis des heures._

_- Tu n'as jamais su te repérer, tu es une véritable catastrophe ambulante._

_L'endormi sourit._

_- Tu es revenu. _

_Le jeune homme dans le souvenir râlait, pestait et ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour se repérer dans la ville._

_- Bien sûr que je suis revenu. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être en train de rêver comme tout le monde ?_

_Zoro ne dit rien. Un malaise l'envahissait._

_- J'ai cru que je ne te parlerai plus._

_Sanji se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Je ne connais pas ce souvenir, ce n'est pas l'un des miens._

_- Je le sais, c'est la journée où tu as eu ton accident._

_- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à tourner dans cette ville ? Je croyais que tu devais passer ta journée à t'entraîner sur le bateau ce jour-là._

_Les joues de l'escrimeur prirent une couleur rose assez prononcée._

_- Je cherchais une boutique et au final, je me suis perdu._

_A bien y regarder, Sanji voyait, le jeune homme du souvenir, tourner autour de certaines boutiques, des caves à vin._

_- Pourquoi il te fallait du vin, tu n'avais qu'à le demander, j'aurais été en chercher pendant que j'allais faire les courses._

_- Je ne pouvais pas, cela n'aurait plus été une surprise._

_Le blond se tourna surpris vers Zoro._

_- Une surprise ?_

_Le souvenir fit place à un autre. Le même jeune homme se dirigeait vers la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec le blond, disposant la pièce pour un repas en tête à tête._

_- Qu'est ce que ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. _

_Le coq semblait un peu perdu. Zoro soupira._

_- C'est normal, j'avais demandé à la réception de préparer de quoi faire un dîner dans la chambre._

_- Je ne comprends pas, nous devions passer la soirée tous ensemble alors pourquoi…_

_Le souvenir continuait. Le sabreur ouvrit à l'un des serveurs de l'hôtel qui fit entrer, le nécessaire._

_- Tenez monsieur, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à demander._

_Le jeune homme sembla faire un vague oui._

_- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée pour vous et votre petite amie._

_Un vague sourire apparût sur les lèvres du bretteur quand le serveur fit allusion à sa « petite amie ». Il avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner en passant une soirée calme avec sa dite « petite amie »._

_Le souvenir changea encore, c'était la fameuse soirée où Sanji avait eu son accident. Zoro, en voulant préparer la surprise pour son compagnon était arrivé en retard à la fête. Le coq dans le rêve paraissait assez irrité par ce retard. L'ambiance fut tout de suite électrique._

_Une scène s'était tout de suite déclenchée entre eux. Le besoin de sortir pour parler avec plus de calme._

_- Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi ce soir-là._

_- Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que tu aies calmé le jeu. Rétorqua le blond. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais préparé une surprise._

_Le dormeur haussa les épaules._

_- Tu semblais faire la gueule, même après que je sois venu m'excuser le matin même. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne faisait que se disputer, je voulais juste pour une fois passer une soirée sans qu'on en vienne aux mains toi et moi._

_Le rêve continuait, le ton qui monte et enfin cette phrase. La phrase de rupture dite par un amant fatigué d'une relation basé que sur de la rivalité et des confrontations._

_-_ _J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces disputes, cette relation me fatigue, de toute façon tu n'en as rien à faire. Notre relation est un simulacre, cela nous servait juste à se défouler sexuellement, pas de sentiments, rien de plus que du désir et encore... Je préfère qu'on en reste là, je ne supporte plus tout ça. Cela ne m'apporte plus rien. Je suis fatigué._

_Les deux spectateurs de la scène paraissaient mal à l'aise face à ce souvenir._

_- Cela non plus je ne le voulais pas._

_- Pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir, ni prouver que ce que je faisais n'était pas la meilleure décision pour nous deux._

_- M'aurais-tu ne serait-ce qu'écouter ?_

_Il regarda Sanji dans les yeux et caressa sa joue. Puis un déclic se passa, en lui, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce décor. Dans ce lieu. Preuve qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il rêvait._

_- J'aimerai pouvoir te parler en face et pas qu'ici, j'aimerai pouvoir t'engueuler en face pour avoir eu l'audace de me planter tout seul ce soir là, blondinet._

_Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres du blond pendant que son compagnon parlait._

_- Mais tu peux, j'ai trouvé le moyen._

_Zoro fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le dérangeait et en même temps, les paroles de Sanji l'intriguaient._

_- Un moyen ? Un moyen pourquoi faire ?_

_- Je peux…_

-----------

- Zoro ! Tu vas te réveiller à la fin ? T'es vraiment pénible !

La navigatrice hurlait dans les oreilles du pauvre bretteur. Pour un peu, il l'aurait découpé en rondelles pour l'avoir coupé en plein sommeil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Puis se souvenant que c'était au tour de la rouquine de surveiller le blond, il se releva d'un coup.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La rouquine poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles, tout le monde est au courant sauf toi. Sanji s'est enfin réveillé.

Un poids énorme s'envola de la poitrine de Zoro. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il portait un tel poids depuis si longtemps. Il sourit à son amie et voulu sortir de la chambre quand cette dernière le retint.

- Attends tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment, il a besoin de calme et de repos. Par contre, les garçons ont en tête de réaliser une fête pour l'évènement, donne-leur un coup de main.

-Bien.

Zoro sourit. La navigatrice hésita quelques secondes puis se lança.

- Il y a aussi autre chose que je dois te dire.

Le bretteur l'interrogea du regard.

- Il sort tout juste du coma et il est encore…assez faible. Il ne faudrait pas provoquer de contrariétés supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais… Vous avez une tendance naturelle à vous disputez et ce genre d'activités risqueraient de l'affaiblir d'avantage.

Zoro parût agacé.

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, j'ai juste besoin de voir comment il va. Je ferais attention.

Nami pinça les lèvres mais insista.

- Non, je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Comme tu l'as dit toi même, vous vous êtes quitté la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu sur une dispute. Lui rappeler ce genre d'évènements n'est pas bon pour lui. Je crois que le mieux que tu es à faire pour le moment c'est d'attendre un peu avant de le voir, juste le temps qu'il se remette un peu, tu comprends ?

Non, Zoro ne comprenait pas mais la rouquine avait peut être raison. Sanji avait encore besoin de repos. Même si cela le mettait en rogne, il préféra ronger son frein et attendre un rétablissement complet de l'état de santé de son amant.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

- Non il faut préparer la table et les décorations pour ce soir, fait passer le mot aux autres, vous préparerez la salle pendant que je préparerai le repas.

Zoro sortit de la pièce en ressentant deux sentiments contradictoires. Un immense soulagement de savoir Sanji enfin hors de danger et une sourde colère pour ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. La vie pouvait parfois jouer de mauvais tour. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il prendrait son mal en patience. Il verrait bien un moment où à un autre, Sanji. Peut être même au repas du soir si il avait retrouvé un minimum de force. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Revoir son blondinet.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je m'inspire de la série One Piece créer par Eichiiro Oda.

Olia : Je te sens super fanne de Nami dis donc bon voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant ne pas me retrouver scalper avant la fin de l'histoire

Kitsune8 : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Nami ? Moi je l'aime bien elle a du caractère ! Bon sinon désolée de te décevoir vou allez rester sur votre fin pendant minimum deux semaines, ben oui je pars un certains temps dans un endroit il n'y a pas d'ordi, donc je ne pourrais pas travailler sur le texte j'aime être sadique et faire durer le plaisir ;p

Tema-chan : lol je suis la seule a apprécier Nami ici lol, j'y peux rien elle m'eclate bien sinon avant de lire le chapitre, range tes munitions et autres armes, j'ai besoin de tous les persos non mais oh !

Zoro-kun : Merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction ça me touche beaucoup savoir attirer des lecteurs ça fait toujours plaisir aux scribouillards de mon genre

Vic-chan : Merci pour tes encouragements, pour la peine, voici la suite

Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture et je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

La soirée commençait à tomber sur l'île. Des photophores illuminaient le pont du bateau, lieu où se déroulerait la petite fête que voulait réaliser l'équipage du chapeau de paille. L'air était agréable. La table était préparée et l'ambiance était à la fête. Il manquait juste l'invité d'honneur. Tout dans le décor semblait souhaiter un bon retour à la vie de Sanji.

A l'infirmerie, le jeune coq rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Pendant quelques instants il regarda le plafond, sans bouger en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il sentait un mal de crâne persistant mais la douleur était supportable. Il essaya de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. L'image de Nami à ses côtés, lui revint en mémoire. Il ne se souvenait juste d'avoir vu Nami pleurer. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Sa tête le relançait un peu, lorsqu'il bougea sa main, il sentit un bandage au niveau du front. Il avait dû avoir un incident, un assez violent pour inquiéter la rouquine. Est-ce que le reste de l'équipage s'était inquiété pour lui ? Est-ce que Zoro s'était fait du souci ?

Il soupira, il ne devait plus penser à cet imbécile. Soudain quelque chose le surprit, puis le choqua. Un cri d'effroi se fit entendre sur tout le bateau. Les membres de l'équipage en entendant cela se ruèrent vers la chambre du malade en s'attendant au pire. Ils trouvèrent Sanji tâtant inlassablement le haut de sa tête.

- Mes cheveux ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes cheveux ?

Sachant à quel point le coq tenait à ses cheveux, il était délicat pour Chopper de lui expliquer la raison qui l'avait poussé à devoir raser son crâne.

- Nous devions le faire… Pour ton propre bien, sinon je n'aurais pas pu t'opérer. Dis toi qu'au moins maintenant on ne pourra plus faire le lien entre toi et ton avis de recherche.

-#/¤µ.; !

Chopper n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que venait de dire son patient mais il se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas des compliments.

Zoro qui était en retrait, le regardait soulagé de le voir râler, signe qu'il allait mieux, et surpris, personne ne l'avait prévenu sur le fait que son amant était devenu…chauve. Il aurait aimé le charrier sur le sujet mais cela lui aurait attiré les foudres de son compagnon. Cela faisait tellement de bien de le voir enfin réveillé. Il sourit et sortit de la pièce, il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

Chacun allait de son commentaire pour féliciter le retour de Sanji parmi eux. Luffy lui sauta quasiment dessus, Usopp et Franky pleuraient comme des madeleines. Les filles souriaient. Chopper eut beaucoup de mal pour faire sortir tout ce petit monde de l'infirmerie. Sanij était heureux de voir tout l'équipage s'inquiéter pour lui mais… Zoro… Où était-il ?

------------

Dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que Chopper et Sanji. Ce dernier s'était calmé, la fatigue aidant, Chopper examina son patient avec beaucoup de patience.

- Tu pourras bientôt sortir d'ici, il semblerait que ton séjour prolongé dans le coma t'est un peu affaibli physiquement mais rien qu'un peu d'exercices ne puissent rétablir. Par contre pour tes cheveux il faudra un peu plus de temps, j'en suis navré mais il le fallait pour ton propre bien.

Sanji écoutait son médecin d'une oreille distraite. Il savait qu'il lui devait la vie donc il était vraiment mal placé pour lui faire le moindre reproche mais cela le désolait d'avoir perdu ce qui lui donnait son air si mystérieux auprès des filles.

Mais ce qui le peinait le plus c'était l'absence de l'épéiste. Il comptait si peu pour lui ? Il l'avait bien cherché d'un certain côté, il l'avait cassé leur relation. Il secoua la tête, il devait passer au-dessus de tout ça. Une grande fête se passait en son honneur, Il avait des amis fidèles et sincères et il avait une furieuse envie de botter les fesses d'un certain marimo totalement indifférent, tout en fumant une de ces chères cigarettes.

- Je te remercie pour tout Chopper. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerai être un peu seul maintenant, j'ai besoin de repos. Dit-il en se rhabillant.

Le renne remballa ses affaires et acquiesça.

- Je comprends.

Il allait sortir quand il rajouta.

- Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous.

Le jeune coq lui sourit.

- Moi aussi Chopper, moi aussi.

Le silence régnait enfin dans la chambre, cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait encore besoin de repos mais il voulait d'abord faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait tout de même perdu pas mal de temps dans le coma. Il avait failli mourir, il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment cela avait pu se produire, c'était toujours aussi flou dans sa mémoire.

Ca l'agaçait de se sentir aussi faible, d'être dépendant des autres comme ça. Il était pirate tout de même, il était recherché avec une coquette somme même si à son grand dam le dessin sur l'affiche était une abomination qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et une récompense beaucoup moins élevé que son ex.

C'était peut être pour cette raison que Zoro ne s'était jamais attaché à lui. Il était trop faible pour qu'il ait la moindre importance à ses yeux. Le bretteur était toujours à la recherche du nouveau, du meilleur. Lui, il le connaissait par cœur et n'avait plus aucun attrait pour cet imbécile. Ca faisait peut être mal de se dire ça mais il fallait bien qu'il regarde la vérité en face. Il fallait aller de l'avant, laisser le passé derrière lui et sa relation ambiguë avec le bretteur faisait partie du passé.

Ce fut sur ses pensées sombres qu'il se rendormit.

-----------------

La fête battait son plein sur le navire, l'alcool coulait à flot. Luffy faisait un concours de grimace avec Usopp et Chopper. Cela faisait du bien et dans deux jours ils repartiraient vers de nouvelles aventures en laissant leurs anciens problèmes derrière eux.

Zoro s'amusait parmi ses compagnons mais ses pensées se dirigeaient fréquemment en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie. Un sourire venait effleuré ses lèvres de temps en temps. Il pourrait lui parler plus librement le lendemain et pourquoi pas se remettre ensemble ? Il lui avait manqué mais sa fierté l'empêcherait de le lui avouer. Le lendemain serait un renouveau pour eux deux. Il l'espérait.

La soirée se termina et chacun partit se coucher à par Franky qui avait la tâche de faire le guet pour la nuit.

-----------------

_Dans la salle de bain du Sunny, deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils avaient peu de temps à se consacrer, l'un de leur compagnon pouvait arriver à tout moment, prêt à demander l'accès de la pièce._

_- Pourquoi ressasses-tu toujours ces vieux souvenirs ? On pourrait s'en créer d'autres._

_Le bretteur s'approcha de l'homme qui était maintenant chauve et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune coq ne réagissait pas, il regardait la scène._

_- Est-ce possible ? Nous deux ?_

_Zoro l'embrassa pour attirer son attention._

_- A part toi qui aurais un caractère assez épouvantable pour me supporter ?_

_- Hé, je ne te permets pas marimo. Dit il en donnant un coup de pied à son compagnon. _

_- Parce qu'il me faut une autorisation écrite pour t'embêter, blondinet ?_

_Un rire assez amer s'échappa de la part de Sanji._

_- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, je n'ai même plus un poil sur le crâne._

_Le bretteur se rapprocha de son amant et caressa doucement sa tête._

_- Ca repoussera et je pourrais de nouveau passer mes mains dans tes cheveux._

_Le coq se sentit malet en même temps il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de cet homme. Il prit doucement la tête de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa passionnément comme il avait envie de le faire depuis si longtemps. Zoro se laissa faire, c'était agréable de se laisser aller quand c'était lui qui menait la danse._

_Sanji se détacha finalement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Une drôle de lueur y brillait._

_- Zoro, je t'aime. Pas comme un compagnon, pas comme un amant provisoire. Je suis attaché à toi._

_Cette déclaration était aussi inattendue, qu'agréable à entendre. Il allait lui répondre quand le cuistot du navire disparut aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit._

_----------------------_

Le jour venait de se lever, le soleil était au rendez vous. Les rideaux étaient tirés et laissaient filtrer les premières lueurs du soleil. Cela réveilla Sanji. Il poussa un grognement indistinct signe qu'il avait été dérangé en plein sommeil.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Nami ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de rougir de façon adorable quand le jeune homme la salua.

- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve cette nuit et je voulais vérifier si tout allait bien. Je sais c'est bête mais je suis tellement soulagée de te savoir enfin en sécurité.

Le blond sourit devant cette marque d'affection. Il était touché que sa Nami chérie soit aux petits soins pour lui.

- Hé, ne pleure pas, viens là… Dit-il en tapotant sur le lit en lui faisant une place. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle touche son visage.

- Tu vois, je suis bien là, bien éveillé et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt donc rassure-toi, je serai bientôt sur pied pour te préparer mes fameux petits plats dont tu raffoles tant.

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer la jeune rouquine. Elle lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

- Chopper a dit que pour le moment tu te sentirais encore un peu faible, il a prévu une canne comme soutien pour toi pour l'instant. Si tu veux quand tu seras prêt, on pourra aller se promener, tous les deux qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je n'en pense que du bien, j'ai hâte. Seul avec une véritable beauté, aucun jeune homme ne pourrait refuser une telle proposition. Cela signifierait-il que tu m'aimes ?

- Imbécile. Dit-elle affectueusement

Sur ce elle le laissa se préparer, elle avait apporter l'un des costumes de son ami ainsi que le nécessaire pour la toilette.

En sortant de la chambre, la navigatrice tomba nez à nez avec Robin qui lui souriait de manière assez cynique.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Robin ?

- Oh rien, je me demande juste à quel jeu tu joues avec notre cuisinier, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi attentionnée envers les garçons du navire.

Nami se vexa et ses joues prirent une belle couleur rouge.

- Je ne joue à aucun jeu, je suis juste contente que Sanji soit enfin réveillé, j'en ferais autant pour chacun des garçons si ils étaient en difficulté.

- Vraiment ? Tu me rassures alors, pendant quelques instants je te soupçonnais de le draguer pour qu'il te regarde de nouveau, juste par fierté personnelle.

Nami s'énervait de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que Robin pouvait savoir de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

- Et bien tu te trompes, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Je l'espère sinon tu risquerais de te brûler les ailes. Zoro et Sanji sont homosexuels et toutes tentatives de ta part n'y changeront rien.

L'archéologue laissa Nami sur ces paroles. Robin ne la comprenait pas, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle ne s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments que très tard ? Oui cela l'avait choqué d'apprendre qu'il s'était tourné vers les hommes, ou plutôt vers Zoro mais elle espérait pouvoir se rattraper.

Elle avait tout de même relativisé la relation entre les deux hommes, leur couple avait été un échec selon les dires de son ami. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait tout de même une petite chance malgré tout et elle ne l'a laisserait pas passer. Elle partit se préparer aussi, elle devait être à son avantage pour sa balade avec le jeune coq.

------------------------

Dans la chambre des garçons, le bretteur sortit enfin de ses rêves. Ces mots, ces paroles prononcées par son compagnon ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Finalement c'était quand même agréable d'avoir des marques d'affections, tant que cela n'était pas devant tout le monde, et c'était tellement rare qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Ce rêve lui avait remonté le moral, il avait assez d'assurance pour aller affronter la prochaine conversation avec son blondinet. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparler depuis leur séparation, il ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli.

En arrivant devant sa chambre il toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

Sur cette invitation, il poussa la porte et se retrouva face au jeune coq qui finissait de se préparer. Le jeune convalescent le regarda surpris, étonné certainement de le voir ici, si tôt le matin. Malgré cela, Zoro le trouvait désirable.

- Tu es tombé de ton lit ?

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Sanji ricana.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois précipité pour savoir comment j'allais avant, je ne t'ai pas vu souvent depuis que je suis réveillé.

Bon la conversation commençait mal. L'épéiste ne savait pas comment réagir mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait une forte tension en lui qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

- Tu n'étais pas souvent réveillé non plus à ce que je sache.

Sanji continuait à se préparer, il mit sa veste, il avait encore du mal. Zoro s'approcha pour l'aider.

- Ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois toujours derrière moi. Je ne suis pas impotent.

Zoro en avait déjà marre de l'attitude de son compagnon.

- Ne m'agresse pas, je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien, pour avoir un accueil pareil j'aurais peut être du m'abstenir.

Le coq prit sa canne pour avancer il se planta devant Zoro.

- Oui peut être bien, tu ferais bien de m'oublier un peu.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, ce fut avec une boule dans la gorge que le bretteur demanda.

- Et pour nous deux ?

Sanji prit une bouffée d'air comme pour ne pas étouffer par un sentiment de tristesse.

- Tu sais cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve étrange, voir même idiot mais… Mais dans ce rêve, nous étions tous les deux et j'avais enfin la relation que je voulais réellement avoir avec toi, tu étais attentionné et il n'y avait plus de disputes, on était un vrai couple mais quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que tout cela n'était pas possible car tu es totalement différent de celui dont j'ai rêvé et ça me fait mal. Alors … Il n'y a plus de nous deux, et il n'y aura plus jamais de nous deux.

Zoro encaissait difficilement la nouvelle. Il voulait répliquer, le retenir quand soudain derrière lui, Nami apparût. Elle resta un moment confuse en voyant que les deux hommes semblaient avoir une discussion importante.

- Désolée, je peux repasser plus tard.

- Non reste Nami chérie, nous en avions fini, allons nous promener, j'en ai assez de cette chambre, j'ai besoin de sortir. Répliqua Sanji.

Puis avant de partir, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de dire une dernière chose au bretteur.

- Il faut que l'on passe à autre chose toi et moi. De toute façon nous deux, nous allions droit dans le mur. Salut Zoro.

Le bretteur se retrouva seul dans cette chambre maintenant vide et la colère l'envahissant. Il sortit précipitamment, un bon entraînement l'aiderait à passer ses nerfs. La nouvelle était dure à croire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour se remettre avec son homme. Il avait perdu la partie, il devrait en payer les conséquences. Une phrase lui revenant toujours en tête.

« Il n'y a plus de nous deux, et il n'y aura plus jamais de nous deux. »

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Série** :One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ces protagonistes ne m'appartient

**Petite note** : Oo, je ne pensais pas soulever un tel taulé général au chapitre précédent ! Je voulais montrer que Nami pouvait aussi avoir des sentiments et non en faire la diabolique de service… Vous êtes effrayantes les filles quand vous vous y mettez ! Sinon merci encore pour vos encouragements : Olia, Zoro-kun, Kitsune8, Tema-chan, Vic-chan ! ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez la fiction sans vous lasser !

Bon je comptais finir l'histoire en un chapitre mais bon j'avais encore trop de choses à écrire donc ca sera le prochain chapitre le dernier .

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 10**

Sanji et Nami marchaient tranquillement le long de la plage. La jeune rouquine avait beau lui rappeler qu'il devait se ménager, le jeune cuistot continuait toujours d'avancer tout en souriant à la jeune fille.

- La ville n'est plus très loin, nous pourrons nous promener tranquillement. J'aimerai faire les boutiques.

- Il n'y a rien qui ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'accompagner mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas porter tous les paquets, dit-il en montrant sa canne.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation pour lui montrer que cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Aujourd'hui tu ne feras rien, tu me tiendras juste compagnie. Pas de paquet à porter, rien à payer, pas de bagarre, juste une balade ensemble.

Le jeune homme fut surpris mais lui répondit en lui adressant un sourire. La compagnie de la navigatrice lui faisait du bien. Il avait un sentiment de malaise à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ancien amant mais heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui changer un peu les idées.

Les bruits de la ville se firent bientôt entendre, le soleil aidant, les gens sortaient de chez eux pour se promener. Les marchands invitaient les gens à s'approcher de leurs boutiques, les enfants jouaient dans la rue, les coursiers traversaient la ville en vitesse, les gens s'interpellaient, riaient ou se disputaient. Cette ville ressemblait pour Nami à une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba.

Ils se promenaient de boutiques en boutiques, voir si il pouvait y avoir des choses intéressantes. On pouvait penser qu'ils formaient un mignon petit couple Nami se rapprochait de plus en plus du blond. Sanji était content que la rouquine s'intéresse à son bien être mais cela lui semblait un peu exagéré.

Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi complice avec lui, bien sûr ils étaient proches mais comme pouvaient l'être deux compagnons de route. Il ne préféra ne rien dire de crainte de s'être trompé sur les intentions de son amie. Peut être que ce rapprochement était dû à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit lors de sa convalescence. Il ne valait mieux pas gâcher ce moment.

La journée passa rapidement cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Sanji, de s'amuser ainsi pourtant lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une boutique d'armurerie, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la devanture. Différentes épées étaient exposées en avant. Cela lui rappelait que Zoro n'avait plus que deux sabres en sa possession. Il se détourna de la boutique, il devait penser à autre chose.

- Tu penses à lui n'est ce pas ?

Sanji fut surpris.

- A lui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nami chérie. Dit-il en continuant sa route.

La jeune fille soupira, leur rendez vous ne prenait pas les allures qu'elle avait escompté. Il était souvent dans la lune et dès qu'elle s'approchait, il prenait ses distances. N'avait-elle vraiment aucune chance auprès de son ami ? S'était-il réellement détourné d'elle définitivement ? Ces constatations la peinaient et de le voir rêvasser devant des sabres lui confirmaient ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Elle devait se faire une raison. Ils ne seraient rien de plus que des amis. Bien que la peine l'envahissait, elle garda un visage souriant et parla au coq avec douceur.

- Je parlais de Zoro. Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'arrêter devant ce genre de boutique mais plutôt le sien.

Sanji secoua les épaules.

- Peut être bien, oh ! Nami de mon cœur, cela te plairait-il que je t'apporte une glace ?

Il fuyait ouvertement la conversation, elle le retint par le bras et s'approcha subitement pour l'embrasser. Trop surpris pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se laissa faire sans réagir. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes, la rouquine s'écarta du blond, elle avait prit sa décision.

- C'est lui que tu aimes n'est ce pas ? C'est Zoro que tu aimes.

Sanji essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Il était choqué de l'action de son amie et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à elle.

- Comment peux tu savoir ce genre de chose ?

Nami essaya de retrouver son calme pour pouvoir répondre le plus calmement possible.

- Il nous a tout dit lorsque tu étais dans le coma. Il nous a dit pour vous deux, votre relation.

Sanji était soudainement énervé contre Zoro. Ils avaient tenu leur relation secrète car monsieur ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée et c'était lui qui avait tout dit aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, si je l'attrape…

- Il était sérieusement inquiet pour toi lorsque tu dormais.

Cette nouvelle paralysa le jeune homme. Il s'était inquiété pour lui ? Vraiment ? Voyant le manque de réaction du coq, la navigatrice poursuivit ses explications même si elle devait en souffrir personnellement.

- Il a passé le plus clair de son temps à ton chevet. Ne lui en veut pas, il a préféré nous prévenir pour pouvoir te veiller. Il ne t'a pas quitté une seule minute.

Ces révélations surprenaient beaucoup Sanji. Nami reprit la parole.

- Il nous a aussi dit pour votre rupture mais il est plus qu'évident que tu tiens à lui et il en est de même pour lui. Alors… Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ?

Cette question pesait à la jeune fille mais elle pourrait peut être aider son compagnon.

Des souvenirs venaient refaire surface dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Des gestes, des attitudes qui l'avaient blessé par le passé, le manque d'engagement de son compagnon dans leur relation mais aussi plus douloureusement encore les souvenirs de leurs baisers, de leurs caresses, de leurs moments privilégiés à deux.

- Nous sommes trop différents, nous ne ferions que nous blesser. Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer au bateau et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas préparé le repas donc ce soir c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

- Mais…

Nami ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se résigna et ils repartirent tous les deux vers le Sunny.

Le soir commençait à tomber, l'ensemble de l'équipage faisait une fête au cuisinier pour lui montrer leur joie de le voir en forme. La seule personne à ignorer superbement l'homme convalescent, s'évertuait à faire des séries de pompes à l'opposé du bateau. Cela en étonna plus d'un mais personne ne souhaitait se retrouver coincé entre les deux.

Zoro ruminait des récriminations envers le blond. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de croire que cet imbécile de cuistot serait revenu sur sa décision ? A cause de rêves stupides ? Robin s'était trompée dans ses pronostics. Il n'y avait aucune onorilogie …inoro… bref des rêves qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre sourcils en vrille.

Au bout d'un moment, un cri habituel mais qui lui avait pourtant manqué se fit entendre.

- A table !

La fin de soirée se passa sans incident majeur. Il n'y avait plus de souci de chasseurs de primes et le lendemain ils pourraient tous repartir vers de nouvelles aventures. Zoro ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait aux autres, il avait sa fierté après tout. Il n'était pas l'un de ces anciens petits amis jaloux qui poursuivent leurs ex partout comme des désespérés. Sanji ne voulait plus de lui ? Très bien, alors lui non plus n'aurait plus besoin du blond, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Les plats sur la table étaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres, Luffy particulièrement, se réjouissait du retour en cuisine de son cuistot. Mais pourtant durant tout le repas, il n'était pas très difficile pour le bretteur de voir qu'il était épié. Malgré la discrétion dont pouvait faire souvent preuve le blond. Zoro savait qu'il le regardait de temps en temps. Il ne préférait pas réfléchir sur l'attitude de son compagnon. Plus cela venait et moins il comprenait les réactions de Sanji. Il avait beau se dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir agacé par tout ce petit jeu.

La nuit succéda rapidement à la soirée et chacun dû rejoindre son lit. Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient étrangement mal à l'aise. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé malgré l'envie d'un certain fumeur. Il avait envie de savoir si ce que lui avait dit Nami était vrai. Il voulait lui poser des questions mais l'attitude lointaine de son compagnon ne l'encourageait en rien. Il s'était inquiété pour lui ? Alors Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas plus affecté que ça par son réveil ou leur rupture ?

La colère envahissait lentement chaque fibre de son être.

- Pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

La question ne surprit que partiellement le coq et sur une impulsion il envoya un coup de pied sur la caboche de Zoro.

- Quoi mais pourquoi tu me frappes ? Si tu cherches la bagarre tu vas la trouver.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des abrutis petit pois. J'avais juste une envie de t'envoyer mon pied en pleine tête peut être qu'à l'avenir ça t'évitera de dire des conneries.

- Mais je n'avais rien dit abruti de cuistot.

- Et bien continue comme ça on ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

Alors que la bagarre allait éclater, Luffy arriva dans la cabine et les vit en pleine dispute.

- Vous allez vous battre comme d'habitude ?

La situation gêna les deux hommes. Généralement, c'était l'excuse qu'ils prétextaient pour pouvoir s'éclipser du reste de l'équipage. Cela fit remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

- Non pas ce soir. Je suis trop fatigué pour me battre. Grommela un peu Zoro puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Sanji ne répliqua pas. Luffy parût déçu mais se dirigea vers son propre hamac. Les autres garçons arrivèrent pour dormir. Le jeune convalescent allait s'installer pour dormir quand il vit une couverture poser sur son lit. Il sourit un peu et se tourna vers Chopper.

- Tu penses vraiment à tes patients, docteur Chopper. Merci pour la couverture.

Le renne fut surpris des propos de Sanji mais fut très content puis en regardant que le blond parlait de la couverture il resta confus.

- Euh je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rajouté une couverture.

Sanji regarda la couverture. Qui avait pu faire cela ?

- C'est pas Chopper, c'est Zoro tout à l'heure avant le repas. Je l'ai vu y entrer. C'était certainement pour ça.

Franky et Usopp se mirent à pouffer. Sanji leur lança un regard noir.

- Ca vous fait rire bande de blaireaux ?

Usopp préféra se taire mais Franky ne se gêna pas.

- C'est si mignon d'avoir son homme qui s'occupe de soi comme ça.

Le blond était sur le point d'exploser.

- Calme toi ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est juste …mignon !

Le cuistot ne tint plus et les petits comiques se retrouvèrent assommés dans leur hamac respectif. Ce fut à ce moment que Zoro revint dans la chambre. Il trouva ses compagnons dans leur hamac, un Sanji énervé et un Luffy écroulé de rire. Sans chercher à se poser de question, le bretteur s'endormit aussitôt.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de ma composition. Ils sont tous crées par Oda Eichiiro

Voici la fin de la vie est un songe. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ainsi qu'à lire vos reviews ! J'espère que vous en avez prit autant à la lire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me soutenir où pousser leurs petits coups de gueule .

J'ai mis un certain temps pour rédiger ce dernier chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite des fins que j'écris.j'ai du créer au moins dix versions différentes pour ce chapitre et j'avoue que j'arrive toujours à débuter mes fictions mais alors les terminer c'est toujours une autre histoire….

Je vous souhaite pour ce dernier chapitre, une bonne lecture.

Kitsune8 : Voici la fin. La grande discussion arrive ! Et meme si elle est critiquée, je la soutient toujours Nami mais bon j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil spécial pour ceux qui n'aiment vraiment pas la jeune fille;p

Zoro-kun : Tu t'es remise de ton attauqe cardiaque ? Voici la suite et fin , ce n'est pas arriver vite mais bon… J'aime pas écrire les derniers chapitres de mes fics C'est toujours pour ça que c'est plus long l'attente vers la fin de mes fics.

Vic-chan : Merci pour tes encouragements ! La fin est enfin arrivée donc bonne lecture !

Olia : Voici la fin avec ton grand homme d'intérieur et son compagnon en espérant que cela plaise encore

Chapitre11

_Assis au bord du lit de l'infirmerie, Zoro paraissait inquiet. Il regardait avec beaucoup de douceur et d'attention la personne allongée. Plusieurs images défilaient ainsi, le même jeune homme faisant différentes actions autour du malade. Des gestes de douceurs, des paroles murmurées dites presque comme si c'était un secret entre eux._

_« Il faut que tu sois fort, j'ai confiance en toi, tu te réveilleras bientôt. On pourra enfin parler. Je ne voulais pas de cette rupture. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes et que tout se termine comme ça entre nous mais c'est tellement compliqué de parler avec toi. Tu compliques toujours tout, imbécile…Réveille toi vite. »_

_- C'est vrai ce que je disais à ce moment là. Je ne souhaitais pas ça._

_- Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait grand-chose pour me retenir._

_Le rêveur haussa les épaules._

_- Quelle importance maintenant. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu dois être soulagé._

_Sanji sentit sa colère monter._

_- Soulagé dis-tu ? Alors tu ne comprends pas que j'aimerai que ces stupides rêves soient la réalité. Que le fait que tu tiennes à notre relation, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, soit vrai !_

_La dispute n'était plus très loin._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ceci n'est pas la vérité ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant tout ce temps. Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui es parti, c'est toi qui as rompu, pas moi._

_- Tu n'as fais pour me retenir._

_La colère permettait au blond de ne ressentir ce sentiment de tristesse._

_La voix de Zoro se fit plus douce mais plus amère aussi._

_- M'aurais-tu laissé au moins une chance de parler ?_

_Sanji ne répondit pas. Le bretteur s'approcha doucement de son vis-à-vis et le serra contre lui incertain de la réaction du jeune homme. _

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi que tout redevienne comme avant. Je tiens à toi et ça ne change pas._

_Le coq ne résistait pas à ces bras qu'il désirait tant. Devait-il vraiment faire confiance ? Pouvait-il faire marche arrière ? Il resta un long moment dans cette chaleur, dans cette position si agréable._

_----------------------------------_

Le réveil fut un peu dur pour le coq. Le retour à la réalité était toujours moins reluisant à voir. Il était dans son hamac et pouvait entendre les ronflements peu discrets de ses compagnons. Il se leva rapidement, il allait devoir préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Le matin, le coq aimait pouvoir prendre son temps. C'était l'un des rares moments où il ne devait pas être bousculé dans le temps. Il passa devant les différents hamacs et par réflexe, il s'arrêta devant un Zoro qui dormait à point fermé.

C'était fou ce qu'un rêve pouvait faire remonter à la surface. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon. Il était toujours très difficile de ne plus rien ressentir pour quelqu'un même quand on était en colère. Il n'arriverait pas à faire une croix sur ce marimo de bas étage.

Devait-il faire confiance à sa raison ou ses sentiments ? Sa raison le poussait à fuir pour ne pas être blessé mais ses sentiments lui murmuraient de faire confiance au jeune homme. Pour le moment il avait toujours mis de côté sa raison. Il fallait être un peu fou pour devenir pirate et de parcourir les mers pour réaliser un rêve. Devait-il continuer ainsi ?

Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand Usopp dans un sursaut se mit à déblatérer ses âneries.

- C'est moi, le grand capitai…Pi..o……….

Sanji se redressa en soupirant puis il s'approcha de la porte pour sortir sans faire de bruit.

-----------------------------------

Une odeur agréable se dégageait de la grande salle et plus précisément de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur la grande salle. Cela attira naturellement, un à un les membres de l'équipage.

- Le log pose est rechargé, nous pourrons reprendre la route aujourd'hui. Personne n'y voit d'objection ? Annonça Nami.

- Non, on reprendra la mer ce matin ! Direction la prochaine île !

La décision fut prise, et chacun savait qu'il y aurait du travail et ils connaissaient tous leur poste. L'ancre pouvait être levée et les voiles baissées, une nouvelle aventure les attendait.

La journée se passa étonnamment calme. Luffy et Chopper pêchaient tranquillement. Robin, comme à son habitude bouquinait. Franky et Usopp était sur un de leur projet passionnant qui avait le don d'endormir les autres. Zoro nettoyait ses sabres tandis que Nami réalisait ses cartes dans la grande salle en tenant compagnie au cuistot.

La rouquine s'en voulait encore pour son attitude de la veille. Elle espérait ne pas avoir fait envenimer les choses. Sanji n'avait pas changé son comportement avec elle, preuve qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais elle, ça la travaillait. Avait-il reparlé à Zoro depuis cet incident ? D'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer un peu avant, aucun changement ne s'était opérer.

Elle ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet avec lui, il avait déjà contourné une fois le sujet et il pouvait être très buté quand il le voulait. Pour ce genre de chose, il ressemblait énormément au bretteur. Fier, buté et surtout pas toujours très doué en ce qui concerne les rapports avec les autres. Pour ça ils s'étaient bien trouvés eux deux mais alors pour les réconciliations, il y avait vraiment mieux comme caractères.

- Ca ne va pas Nami de mon cœur ?

- Comment ?

Le cuistot lui adressa un sourire malicieux et lui apporta une tasse de thé.

- Tu avais l'air d'être bien loin d'ici.

La jeune fille n'avait pas été discrète mais elle remercia son ami pour son attention.

- Je réfléchissais tout simplement.

- C'est toujours très beau à regarder une jeune fille pensive. Dit-il en s'asseyant près de la navigatrice.

- Et un jeune homme pensif, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sanji n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir où son amie voulait en venir. Il l'incita à continuer sur sa lancée.

- Je veux dire, tu regardes souvent les filles et tu comprends facilement quand on veut quelque chose mais avec les garçons … Ca tourne surtout en tour de force. Il faut peut être savoir aussi mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin pour mieux les cerner.

Sanji la regarda un temps puis lui répondit.

- Quand tu parles des garçons, tu as surtout un exemple en particulier en tête, je me trompe ?

La rouquine eut un sourire crispé. C'était maintenant qu'elle saurait si il allait se refermer sur lui ou parler.

- Non, tu as raison. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais… Tu devrais parler à Zoro.

Après un long moment, Sanji sourit doucement à la jeune fille, il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Nami ne s'y attendant pas, se mit à rougir.

- On ne peut pas rêver d'une meilleure amie que toi, Nami chérie. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est un problème entre Zoro et moi. Je règlerai mes différents avec lui au moment propice mais pour l'instant que dirais-tu si je te préparais un petit encas dont tu me diras des nouvelles ?

Nami hésita un temps n'ayant eu qu'une réponse partiel du blond puis lui rendit son sourire et accepta l'offre du blond.

------------------------------------

Zoro n'avait pas approché son ancien compagnon de la journée. Cela faisait deux jours de suite qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Cette situation était un peu pesante mais il devait s'y résoudre. Cette nuit encore il avait rêvé de Sanji. Il n'avait plus que ça, c'en était pathétique. Pour un pirate rien ne valait mieux que la vie en solitaire. Ca faisait peut être mal au bide mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Il devait mettre en place une nouvelle ligne de conduite qu'il devrait suivre. Il ne devait plus se concentrer que sur deux objectifs. Protéger les personnes les plus importantes pour lui et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amie d'enfance. Cela ne devait plus aller au-delà. La période Sanji n'avait été qu'un interlude dans sa vie, un très beau moment mais rien de plus. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il intensifia d'avantage son entraînement.

-------------------------------------

Le soir succéda à l'après midi et l'heure du repas arriva très vite.

- Sanji, j'ai faim !

Les plats se posèrent sur la table les uns après les autres. Les membres de l'équipage étaient déjà prêts à faire un sort à ces délices quand Robin coupa les affamés dans leurs élans.

- N'attendons nous pas notre escrimeur ?

- Je vais le chercher et vous interdiction de vous empiffrez avant que tout le monde soit là. Menaça le cuistot.

En sortant de la salle, il sortit machinalement une cigarette et l'alluma. Il fit le tour du pont et tomba finalement sur le jeune homme qui dormait allongé contre la balustrade. Le voir dormir ainsi fit sourire Sanji. Il était habitué à le voir dormir n'importe où sur le bateau. Sa capacité à dormir ainsi était aussi fascinante, qu'effrayante. Il était venu pour le réveiller mais à le voir ainsi, il le laissa finalement là où il était. Cela lui avait donné une idée. Ils devaient parler et tout mettre à plat ? Voila une occasion à ne pas rater.

Le jeune coq retourna à la grande salle, malgré ses avertissements il savait déjà dans quel état il trouverait ses plats.

- Zoro n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le jeune renne.

- Non il viendra manger plus tard quand il se réveillera pour le moment sert-toi avant que Luffy ne mange tout.

L'équipage mangea de bon appétit sauf que Nami remarqua que le coq du navire ne toucha à rien. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de préparer à manger et de ne pas y toucher.

- Tu n'as pas faim Sanji ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme en lui adressant des sourires et des gestes de fervent admirateur.

- Non Nami chérie mais je suis touché que tu te préoccupes de moi comme tu le fais ! Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien !

Finalement l'équipage finit le repas sans se poser plus de questions. Chacun regagna sa cabine. Sanji attendait tranquillement sur le pont en fumant sa cigarette. Il avait déjà nettoyé la vaisselle et il pouvait disposer de la grande salle comme il le souhaitait. L'heure tournait et la patience n'étant pas l'un des points forts du blond, il se décida à réveiller Zoro à coup de pied.

- Lève-toi ! Il est tard et tout le monde est déjà parti se coucher.

Le bretteur se réveilla grognon, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette façon d'être secoué comme ça au réveil. Il se leva et sans faire attention à son vis-à-vis, il se dirigea vers le dortoir.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir sans manger ?

Zoro regarda le cuistot légèrement surpris. Il avait eut être rompu avec lui mais il gardait certaines manies avec lui. Concernant la nourriture, il valait mieux qu'il obéisse à Sanji si il ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire le reste du trajet sans possibilité de manger. Sans répondre il se rendit vers la grande salle.

Sanji suivit son compagnon, ses mains étaient pleines de tics nerveux. Une cigarette aurait pu le détendre mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en griller une petite dans les espaces clos, sur ordre de Nami. Il avait beau avoir tout préparer pour passer un temps avec le bretteur et pouvoir lui parler calmement, rien ne lui garantissait la franche réussite de cette discussion.

En arrivant dans la salle, Zoro découvrit sur la table, deux couverts et des plats froids, prêts à être mangés. A cette heure-ci tout le monde avait déjà mangé, alors pourquoi il y avait de quoi se nourrir pour deux ? Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un dîner pour un couple. C'était presque un rendez vous.

- moi j'ai faim, donc si tu n'installes pas rapidement tes fesses sur la chaise, je ne t'attendrais plus.

C'était bien une sorte de rendez vous.

- Tu aurais pu te mettre à table avec les autres.

Le coq servit les plats calmement, sans jamais regarder directement son invité.

- J'aurai pu en effet.

Zoro attendait toujours une réponse un peu plus développée mais Sanji ne rajouta rien de plus. Il s'installa en face de lui et commença son repas. Le bretteur sentant qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, imita son vis-à-vis. Le silence était pesant mais aucun des deux ne fit grand-chose pour le rompre. L'escrimeur ne comprenait plus rien aux agissements du coq et cela l'exaspérait. Un moment, il demandait une séparation, ensuite il l'épiait et pour finir, il lui préparait un repas en tête à tête.

Il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui manger. Il portait toujours un bandeau autour de la tête, le temps que sa blessure se cicatrise. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un ancien souvenir mais connaissant Sanji, il ferait en sorte que tout redevienne le plus rapidement possible comme avant. Il se rappelait le nombre de fois qu'il avait caressé ses cheveux blonds. Leurs moments privilégiés, rares certes mais existant. Il avait du mal a croire que le coq puisse revenir à leur relation d'avant, celle où ils n'étaient qu'amis.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda l'homme en noir.

- Non, je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder ?

Sanji soupira.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre à une question par une autre, marimo ?

- Et qu'est ce que tu crois être entrain de faire à cet instant précis, sourcils en vrille ?

Zoro avait l'habitude de la joute verbale et physique, si il fallait ça pour s'expliquer alors il l'aurait.

- J'essaye de te parler ça ne se voit peut être pas assez, petit pois?

- Pourtant hier tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne devais plus te parler. Aurais-tu changer d'avis, blondinet?

- Ca se pourrait, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Cela m'est égal.

- Donc tout va bien.

- Parfait. Essaya de conclure le bretteur énervé.

Bon la conversation était engagée… Pas forcément comme le coq l'aurait voulu mais au moins le dialogue avait été ouvert.

- On m'a dit que tu t'étais occupé de moi durant ma période de coma.

Zoro se calma un peu et bougonna légèrement. Sanji prit ceci pour un oui. Il avait appris depuis un certain temps à décrypter certaines choses chez son compagnon.

- Merci.

Le bretteur se radoucit considérablement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

La tension retombait doucement mais Sanji ne voulait pas en rester là. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans cette grande salle, il avait tout prévu, un repas rien que pour eux deux, aucune possibilité d'être dérangé par qui que ce soit et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre en action son plan. Il voulait séduire de nouveau son partenaire mais il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude avec cet imbécile insensible.

Il laissa son instinct agir et il approcha sa main doucement de celle de Zoro. Ce dernier le regarda incertain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Malgré cette question le bretteur ne retira pas sa main pour autant, Sanji prit cela comme un signe encourageant. Il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de la main du jeune homme.

- On est à deux dans cette salle vide, devant un bon repas et personne pour entrer à l'improviste. A ton avis qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Zoro se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que cette andouille de cuistot lui faisait ? Un jour il le remballait et le lendemain il agissait comme quelqu'un en chasse. N'y tenant plus le bretteur retira sa main et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Attends ! Le blond retint le bras de son compagnon et se glissa derrière son dos. Il encercla doucement la taille de son ex.

- Arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle.

Le corps entier du second était tendu. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements. Pourtant il sentit bientôt de légers baisers dans la nuque.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je jouais.

L'escrimeur excédé se retourna et attrapa les bras de son ami pour le bloquer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Toi, c'est toi que je veux !

La surprise aidant, Sanji prit la situation à profit et coinça son compagnon contre le mur. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt et son visage se nicha dans son cou.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

- Alors je ferai en sorte que tu le veuilles. Dit-il en embrassant Zoro.

Sanji soupira d'aise en sentant ses lèvres douces et charnues, il les mordilla doucement pour les faire s'entrouvrir. Zoro était on ne peut plus passif, qu'à cela ne tienne, il le ferait réagir.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais plus de ça. Tu avais été assez clair sur le sujet. Demanda posément le brun.

Le blond arrêta ses caresses mais resta contre l'autre homme.

- Il est vrai que je voulais faire une pause, je croyais que tu t'en fichais. D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me prouver le contraire, pourtant…

- Pourtant ? Encouragea le plus grand, il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Durant ma convalescence, tu as pris soin de moi et t'es inquiété. Ne dis pas le contraire, rien ne reste secret longtemps sur ce raffiot.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne comptais pas pour moi, me l'as-tu seulement demandé ? Demanda un Zoro assez grognon. Sanji sourit en entendant cela. Même dans des moments qui demandaient un peu de tendresse, son homme restait bourru et gardait son coté rustre.

- Donc tout ce cinéma, toutes ses crises que tu m'as faites c'était juste pour demander si je tenais à toi ?

Dit comme cela par Zoro, Sanji se sentit un peu bête mais au moins si il pouvait arriver à ses fins alors pourquoi pas.

- Tu es pire qu'une femme, la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'une réponse au lieu de me rendre chèvre, demande moi directement, ça nous simplifiera la vie, imbécile de cuistot.

- Oh marimo, arrête de me comparer à une femme. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme. Défia Sanji en s'attaquant à la fermeture du pantalon de son amant.

- Je serai curieux de voir ça. Taquina le bretteur qui se laissait faire.

- Mais c'est tout vu marimo.

Le cuistot savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de déclarations passionnées, ni de vraies démonstrations manifestes de l'affection de son compagnon à son égard mais il l'acceptait. Il l'aimait ainsi et c'était comme ça que cela devait se passer.

La nuit était pour eux seulement et tant pis si une rouquine devrait faire une crise en voyant deux jeunes hommes dans une position compromettante le lendemain, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher même si la pudeur les forçaient quand même à un minimum de décence.

Cette réconciliation, quoique inespérée, satisfaisait pleinement Zoro. Par contre ce qu'il ne dirait pas à son amant c'était qu'il l'avait pour lui le jour mais qu'il ne se gênerait pas non plus pour pervertir son amant dans leurs rêves en commun. Il pouvait s'amuser aussi la nuit, qui l'en empêcherait ? Certainement pas son blondinet. Quand la réalité et le rêve se rejoignaient, cela pouvait créer des situations intéressantes et ce n'était certainement pas l'un des deux jeunes amants qui diraient le contraire.

Fin


End file.
